


A Tale of Cute Panties

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Hyper realism, Intercrural Sex, RP to Fic, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Rp by me and my friend that turned into 10,000 words of adorable super realistic fluff-to-smut.<br/>Eren spent some extra money on some new clothes to get Levi's attention, and ends up helping him in the kitchen instead. Her plan to seduce him (nearly) fails miserably, and his plan to get messy on purpose (completely) fails miserably. Pseudo-minx Eren and Dork God Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty long and not edited at all post-rp, so if you spot any errors (or errant comments lol) let me know!  
> Enjoy the little details that made us laugh out loud, it makes for a ridiculously cute smut fic. Apparently asexual people would have the most fulfilling sex lives if we were interested.  
> In general, expect POV to switch with every paragraph, of course.

Eren looked over her hair one more time and made sure her clothes were in place. Shorts, check. Shorts slightly shorter than usual, check. Baggy hoodie to make them look even shorter, check. She smirked at her master plan as she pulled on a pair of thigh high socks. He didn’t stand a chance. All she needed to do was get him interested enough to sneak a peek at the panties she’d bought specifically for this. The matching bra was a plus, but nothing compared to how much she knew he’d like them. She giggled and adjusted her shorts one more time before leaving the bathroom. “Leviiiii,” she called in a cutesy voice, looking around the apartment. “Oh Levi, where are yooou?”

 

Levi groaned, flipping another page over in his shiny new cookbook. “Kitchen. How the hell do you even do this?” He stared forlornly down at the bowl of goo that was supposed to be dough. Okay, maybe cooking had been a bad idea. He’d known it would be messy, but he hadn’t known it would be HARD. “A little help here?”

 

Eren followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen, a spring in her step. Until she got there, at least. She walked up to the counter where he was and gazed at the bowl. “I don’t know what this is supposed to be, but - what is it supposed to be, anyway? - but you have probably thoroughly murdered it. What did you even do?” She lifted the wooden spoon in the bowl, gazing at it.

 

“What does it look like I did? No, wait, don’t answer that.” He sighed. “Biscuits are supposed to be easy. But hell, I don’t even…” Levi’s gaze travelled south and his voice tapered off. “Eren, what the hell are you wearing?” He knew exactly how long every single pair of shorts was that Eren owned, and those were NOT on his list. Levi stared blankly for a half second. Oh, shit, she’d used the cute voice and he hadn’t even noticed. “Forget the dough. It’s a loss. Just… whose shorts are those?”

 

Even she had forgotten her mission, taken with the amusing consistency of what Levi had the gall to call biscuit dough. When she glanced over and saw the trajectory of his eyes, she giggled and blushed. Bingo. “Shorts,” she responded sweetly to his first question, playing innocent. She gave her hips a little wiggle while he stared, to get the ball moving in his head. “Whose? Is that important?” She turned to face him, leaning on the counter with her hip cocked. “Aren’t they cute? Oh, I should do a little modelling, shouldn’t I?” She stood up and did a little twirl for him, so he could see them from the back. “You like?”

 

The fact that she still had the audacity to blush got to Levi every damn time. That would have been bad enough, but then she gave her hips a little roll and there was no damn way that biscuits were getting an ounce of his attention any longer. He stepped closer, caging her in on both sides by gripping the counter. “Do I like? You’re really asking me that.” His voice slipped a little lower. “Your asscheeks are hanging in open space and you’re asking me if I like it?”

 

She bit her lip to try and keep her inner devilish grin from slipping out, but she liked it when he caged her in like this. Easier to keep his interest. “I don’t know if they’re that short,” she said with a head tilt. “Though if you feel the need to inspect, I don’t mind.” She giggled and lifted her head up to give him a little kiss on the cheek. “And if it makes you feel better, they’re mine. I bought some clothes yesterday. They’re definitely not Annie’s. Or Mikasa’s.” She paused and looked up at him, giving her hips another wiggle. “Glad they meet your approval, though. Now why don’t we make some fresh biscuit dough, hm? I’ll help if you want.”

 

“Like Annie’s clothes would fit you. That woman makes me feel tall.” So she was going to play innocent, hm? Well, two could play at that game. And honestly another batch could only be an improvement over the current one. So he stepped back, turning on his heel and reaching for the cookbook again. “And of course I want help. I thoroughly murdered the first one, after all.” He turned back around and ran a finger around the edge of the cooking bowl. “This… stuff… isn’t going to be any use at all.” Or was it? Truly filthy thoughts started racing through Levi’s head. Hmmm. Maybe it would be a waste to just toss it.

 

She rolls her eyes. “Checkmate. I just wanted to see if you’d get jealous about my fictional lesbian rendezvous.” She took the cookbook from him and stepped away to read it. “Did you even add flour to that batch? For someone so nitpicky, you must be a scatter brain today.” She sat down at the table, casually stretching her legs and then crossing them daintily. “Just can’t concentrate.” She looked up and saw an interesting expression. “What’s on your mind, hm?”

 

Well of course he couldn’t concentrate on cooking NOW. His eyes seemed to be glued to the lovely few inches between Eren’s thigh-highs and the edge of those damn shorts. He cleared his throat. “Rendezvous. And flour? Uh.” Shit, he couldn’t talk already. He tore his gaze away and turned to the cluttered (but mostly clean) counter. “Which one’s flour again?” Maybe if he just ignored the last question she’d let it go. He had to wait for a good opportunity.

 

She rolled her eyes and stood up, coming up behind him and resting her head on his shoulder. She reaches around him and pulled a white bag close. “This one,” she said softly, “is flour.” She then went back to her perch at the table, watching him. “Come on, don’t be silly Levi, you can read.” She decided to wait and watch, playing with the upper hem of one of her socks. “If you get it right this time, maybe there’s a reward in it for you.”

 

Levi licked his lips, throat suddenly dry as she briefly pressed against him. He turned to watch her retreat again, and then his head spun as the implications of what she said sunk in. “Oh?” He said, working to keep his voice casual. “What, did you buy more ice cream?” Shit, he needed to get these biscuits made right this time. “So uh…” He pulled out another bowl. “What was the first step again? Since you appropriated my cookbook?”

 

She gave a low chuckle at his words. “Nope. I forgot to get more.” She looked down at the cookbook at his request and tapped her chin. “Fiiirst, you need to crack two eggs. Then you need to beat them. Gently.” She came back over to watch and make sure he didn’t mess up. “Careful, if you get any of the shells in there, you’ll have to start over.”

 

He swallowed hard as she came close again. Two eggs, well, they had three. “Looks like I only get one more try, hmm?” Fortunately they cracked without too much fuss. He walked to the sink and grabbed the sponge to clean up the tiny spots of white left on the counter. Then he took the hand mixer and clicked it on, trying hard to focus on the whirring of the blades and not on the soft breath near him. “As if I’d get shells in the batter. I’m a pro at scrambled eggs, you know.”

 

“It’s a good thing you have me or you’d eat like a college student,” she said softly as she put a hand on his to stop him. “That should be good enough, you don’t want them too overdone.” She glanced over at the cookbook and murmured, “Now you need to mix in the dry ingredients. First three cups of flour.” She kissed the back of his shoulder and grabbed the bag for emphasis. “This one.” Just to be sure he didn’t mess up. “I shouldn’t even help you, I should make it harder for you to get your reward.”

 

Levi’s pulse jumped so hard when she kissed him, he hoped she hadn’t heard it. He was damn good at playing it cool, but… back to the task at hand. “I don’t even know why I got a cookbook if you’ve got everything memorized. But you know how hopeless I am at this, don’t I get points for trying?” He dug the cup into the flour and pulled out a heaping scoop.

 

Eren gave a little gasp and pushed his hand, with the cup, back into the bag. “God, Levi, did anyone teach you to cook?” She sighed and took the spatula sitting next to the bowl and showed him how to level it. “Like this. Otherwise they won’t cook right. You have to be specific.” She stepped back and kept reading the steps in the recipe. “Did you buy baking powder?” She wondered aloud, glancing over and watching him carefully. “I’m not helping you clean if you spill that flour.”

 

“I thought that was the point of this?” Levi was finding it really, really hard to focus on cooking. “Baking powder. That’s… the other white stuff. Why is everything white?” The first two cups of flour went in cleanly, but the third plopped out in one solid brick, splattering egg mixture up and over the edge of the bowl. “Shit. Will you grab the sponge?” These were going to be the best damn biscuits in the history of Levi. Maybe. He glanced sidelong at the forgotten bowl of regrets from earlier. Why did she have to keep dancing around? How was he supposed to ‘accidentally’ get her dirty if she wouldn’t stop moving? He shot her a slightly irritated glance. “Please.”

 

She flinched as the contents of the bowl predictably splattered. With another roll of the eyes, she grabs him the sponge and hands it to him. By now, she’s started to forget about the panties, and it’s more about making him flustered. She leaned close on the counter and watched him clean it up, only remembering the lacy bra when she leans in a way that was meant to emphasize her chest, and now she’s excited again. “Hurry, hurry. I had a surprise for you, damn it.”  

 

First he needed to make biscuits, and now she wanted him to hurry? Levi groaned. “You’re unreasonable. How am I supposed to do this properly if you rush me?” He turned to give her another irritated look and oops, maybe he wasn’t looking at her eyes. The front of her hoodie had gaped open as she leaned and, well, she’d definitely gone shopping because he would definitely have remembered that lace. He froze, spoon hanging in midair. “Eren…” He swallowed hard. “How… How much baking soda?”

 

She glances down, following his eyes, and blushed as she pulled the zipper up higher. “F-focus!” She frowned and turned away. Now her surprise was ruined. “Q-quarter teaspoon.” She went over to the table again, pouting. “You ruined the surprise…” She crossed her arms and legs. “Read it yourself…”

 

That… could have gone better. Levi swiveled and leaned back against the counter, leaving the bowl for the moment. “That was not my fault. At all.” When her pout remained, he sighed. “Fine, fine. Quarter teaspoon.” He dug out the set of metal spoons and selected the smallest, carefully levelling this time. See? He was teachable. He just needed some motivation and he had it. “Then salt, and sugar.” He tilted his head to the side. “Hmm. Biscuits aren’t the only things that could use some sugar.”

 

She watched him work while maintaining her pout, lip stuck out and chin tucked against her collarbones. She rolled her eyes at his comment. “You sound like a dirty old man, you dirty old man.” Still, she stood up and returned to him, being sure to press her chest against his arm as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sweet enough for you?” She asked teasingly, giving his arm a squeeze. Then she let go. “I hope so, because you’re not done. And the rest of your reward at least,” she began with a small snap of the tight waist of the shorts, “remains a surprise.”

 

He sighed. “Why did I even agree to take on my archnemesis here? Can’t you just cook for me? I like your cooking.” Despite his words, he reached of the milk carton. “Okay, all ingredients in.” He fired up the beater again, watching as the batter seemed to magically thicken. “Huh. So far so good, I guess.” His mood lifted. He was so getting that reward. “Okay. Now I let it sit.” He shot a not-very-discreet look at Eren. “Now, whatever should I do in the ten minutes while I wait?” He walked a little closer to the table. “Hmm. I wonder. Oh, I know!” Levi turned and walked to the sink. “Clean dishes. Yep. Definitely cleaning dishes.”

 

She giggled and gave him a look. “Where would the fun be in that? I like my cooking too, but you should at least be able to follow a recipe.” She watched while he mixed the dough, smiling with him as it seemed okay so far. So far so good. She kinda sorta really wanted him to get that reward, too. She returned his look when he left them to sit and followed him to the sink, where she wet her hand and flicked some water at his face. “Oh, so I don’t get any sugar? Hm?”

 

“Why would you need sugar?” He asked teasingly, flicking water back. “You’re sweet enough. Most of the time.” He brushed past her and picked up some of the spoons. “Besides, if I don’t do these now I have to do them later.” He took another good look at her short shorts, since he was basically guaranteed his reward now. They curved beautifully over the sleek shape of Eren’s posterior. He licked his lips. No, now was the time for dishes. He needed to focus just a little longer. “Eren, would you grab the other bowl?” Levi ‘accidentally’ slopped some water over the sink and onto the floor near where Eren stood. If it didn’t work, oh well. But if it did…

 

She pouted at his surprising seriousness. “So do them later…” She let her whine trail off into a sigh, knowing she was doomed to wait. She went back to the table just in time for him to make another request. “Yeah, I guess so.” She came back to the counter and grabbed the bowl of failed, gooey dough and started towards the sink before slipping on the water he’d spilled, yelping as she had to decide between hanging onto the bowl or falling on her ass. She didn’t decide in time, and lost both battles. She ended up sprawled out, wincing at her likely bruised butt, and covered in the dough. “Ewww, Levi what the hell? When did you spill water everywhere? You should have said something.” She grimaced as she removed some of it with her thumb. “Gross.”

 

“Shit, Eren!” Levi dropped his spoon in the sink and dropped to his knees next to her. “I’m sorry, that worked a little too well!” He went red as he realized what he’d said. “Ah. I mean…” He cleared his throat. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

 

She was almost too distracted getting the goop off of herself, though it just stuck to her hands and made a bigger mess, to notice what he had said. “A little. Too. Well?” Her eyes narrowed with each word and she sat up, frowning at him. “You did this on purpose?” She lunged at him with her messy hands, trying to wipe it on his face. “Don’t you ‘sweetie’ me you jerk! Get over here!”

 

He jerked back, desperately trying to avoid her gooey fingers. “No! I just!” He scrambled backward. “I thought you’d bobble a little! I didn’t-AUGH!” She’d gotten him. Not just gotten him, it was in his hair oh shit it was in his hair. “I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!” He staggered to his feet and grabbed a hand towel, rubbing at his head. “Ugh. Not one of my better ideas, alright?” He tossed another towel over his shoulder to her, not daring to look.

 

She gave an exasperated sigh, but managing to get his hair soothed most of her anger away and she couldn’t help but pop a half grin as she caught the towel. She scrubbed off what was on her hands, face and legs, before shimmying out of the jeans and hoodie, leaving them behind as she scurried out of the room, stopping in the hallway to call out “Bye, sucker!” as she hopped and pulled off the stockings and abandoned those too. She giggled as she sprinted to the bedroom and closed the door in a hurry, leaning on it.

 

Levi turned as she sprinted away. His heart might just have stopped. Were those… Oh, shit they were a matching set. Some tiny part in the back of his mind wondered just how much of their budget she’d spent on this little surprise but holy shit he wasn’t going to complain. He remained frozen in front of the sink for a long, long moment. Well. Things hadn’t gone as planned, but this was still salvageable. Carefully he folded the dish towel and gently laid it n the counter. He took a deep breath and stepped toward where Eren had gone. “SHIT FRICK SHIT” He’d forgotten the floor was slick. Gasping, he staggered to the other side. Pride in shreds, but still determined, he followed Eren to the bedroom.

 

Eren had to cover her mouth as she began to laugh when she heard him swearing. “Serves you right, dirty old man,” she murmured. When she heard him coming, she leaned back on the door. “Nope, I think I’ll just save this reward for Jean, you know?” She wondered if that would work better than her fake lesbian romances, which seemed to not work on him at all. “I’m pretty upset, Levi, I can’t think of a single reason why I would let you in here.” She tried to quietly open the drawer of the closest dresser, pulling out some other clothes so at least she could have the fun of being undressed.

 

Levi pushed on the door and groaned. There were times when he regretted Eren being so tall. Long legs were great, but it did give her a certain amount of leverage he had a hard time matching. “Eren! The bathroom’s through there! My hair is gross!” He sighed. “I said sorry, didn’t I? What more do you want?” He braced both hands against the door, preparing for another push. “Eren-WHOA!” The door swung inward with no resistance, sending Levi sprawling headfirst onto the carpet.

 

Eren yelped and jumped back when he got the door open, mentally cursing herself for not blocking the door. She was still holding another pair of shorts in her hands and jumped to hide behind the other side of the dresser and pull them on. “S-serves you right!” She growled, cheeks and ears bright red. “M-my hair is gross, too!” She reached into the open drawer and pulled out a tshirt, throwing it on before frowning at him. “And you never turned on the oven.” She crossed her arms and pouted. “So no reward, since you messed up.”

 

Levi mourned the sight of that lovely flesh disappearing behind more damn clothes. She said words, but they passed right by him without sticking. “Why are you getting dressed? Don’t do that.” He rolled to his feet and staggered upright. “Come on, aren’t we going to shower?” His voice turned just a little pleading. “We’re all dirty…”

 

Eren lifted an eyebrow at him. Had she pushed him a little too far? Too much blood gone from his brain? “Shower, huh…” She slowly uncrossed her arms. After a few moments, she sighed. “Fine. But you better behave, I’m still mad!” She went to the bathroom and stripped down, tossing the clothes back into the bedroom as she went, panties last.

 

Levi was at war. Behave? But… He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as bits of goo accumulated on his fingers. Behave. He could do that, right? I mean, surely she wouldn’t expect him to behave for very long. She’d forgive him soon. He slid his pants down and half-hopped to the bathroom door frame. “I’ll help you get clean.” He jerked his shirt over his head. It probably had goo on it now, too, but it was washable. Standing in the doorway in his boxers, he was just in time to see Eren shimmy those new panties down. Why was he supposed to behave again?

 

She was well aware that the panties flew right by his head when she threw them, and she leveled a faux angry look at him before turning away and bending over to start the water and turn the shower on. “Did you get towels?” she asked with a huff as she tested the temperature of the water. “I think we’ve both fallen all over the place enough for one day, hm?” She winked at him before slipping into the water behind the shower curtain. He’d catch up.

 

“Towels?” Levi’s voice was an octave too high. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Towels, I can get towels.” Shit, he had to get some shred of control back. He smirked as he walked to the linen closet. Along with two full-size towels, he took a washcloth. He stepped as quietly as he could up to the curtain after setting the towels down. Steam was starting to swirl around the bathroom, but he had a general idea of where Eren would be. He yanked the curtain back and flicked the washcloth out toward where he thought Eren’s rear would be.

 

By the time Levi got back, she was washing shampoo, and the goop, out of her hair. She was sighing happily at her nice clean hair when she heard more than saw the shower curtain pulled back. There was a moment in between her starting to clear water out of her eyes and a weak snap against her hip that made her squeak in surprise. “Levi, really?” She finally blinked her eyes open and glared at him. “Just get in here, you overgrown kid.” She pouted and pushed the shampoo into his hand. “I thought you were in a hurry to get to this, hm?” she asked with a lifted eyebrow before turning her back to him and starting to wash up where she was sticky.

 

Levi chuckled. “Well, there’s only one water stream and you got the brunt of it, so I’m being gracious and waiting my turn.” She was so cute when she got mad. Still, he opened the shampoo bottle and dumped some into his hand. “And what’s this? First you call me an old man and now I’m a kid? Make up your damn mind.”

 

Eren finished washing up and let the soap run off her body. She gave another sigh. “Ugh, that feels so much better.” Now that she was clean, she felt any remaining irritation fade away. “Need any help over here?” she asked with a flirty lilt, though she was already wringing her hair and preparing to grab a towel. Without waiting for an answer, she stepped out and started drying off. “No? Good, then I’ll just be waiting out here.” She picked up the discarded bra as she left the room. “Gotta get my money’s worth on these, you know?”

 

“Wuh-” Oh, for the love. Levi scrambled to wash his hair, trying to be both thorough and speedy. Stupid tease. Stupid, stupid, tease. She was amazing. Grinning, he shut off the water and blindly groped for a towel. He would be on board for helping her get her money’s worth any time. Then another thought wiped the smile off his face. “Eren, it’s been more than ten minutes. The biscuits need to go in the oven, don’t they?”

 

Eren had slipped on the matching underwear again and then curled up in a clean hoodie and a blanket, looking at her phone. She looked up when Levi came out, giving a little smile before she rolled her eyes. “You never turned the oven on, you dumbass. So either go do that, or get over here and indulge me.” She lifted an eyebrow and looked back down at her phone, her challenge issued.

 

Biscuits? What biscuits? Levi thought giddily. There were no biscuits here. He didn’t bother getting clothes, just wrapped the towel around his waist and slid next to his love. “I’m always up for indulgence,” he said lightly. “But we don’t have any ice cream.”

 

Eren smirked as he slid into bed, and she set her phone aside on the bedside table, leaning over him in the process. She made sure that if he so desired, he could get another peek at her butt in the cute panties, since she hadn’t bothered with shorts. As she slipped back to her own side she readjusted the blanket which had fallen. “What a shame. Guess you’ll just have to get your sugar some other way, hm?” She pushed some of her damp hair behind her ear and snuggled up to him, entwining their naked legs. “Though biscuit dough is no longer an acceptable substitute.”

 

Levi bit his lip as he admired the view before she slipped back beside him. “Can we just pretend the biscuit thing never happened? I’ll just buy the premade ones next time.” Levi scooted down until he could gently press his lips to hers. “I’ll just learn to accept the fact that I’ll starve if you ever leave me.” Though if that happened, he’d have bigger problems than food. He kissed her again, sweet and slow. “So… what’s for dinner?”

 

Eren’s heart flutters a little at finally getting a kiss. She smiles at him softly and murmurs, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about starving.” She feels more butterflies again when he kisses her. She had a tendency to talk a big game outside the bedroom, but once he got started it was ridiculously easy for him to reduce her to putty. At his words, she clears her throat. “What would you like for dinner?” she asks meekly, trying to get her boldness back together. “Ugh this isn’t fair, how come the tables get turned so fast?”

 

Levi chuckled. “Because you love me, silly.” Warmth pooled in his stomach as he said it. “And I don’t care about dinner, really. I was teasing.” One of his hands slid down to curve around her waist, rubbing gently at the edge of her panties. He leaned until his lips were at her ear. “There’s something else I’m hungry for, if you’ll forgive me for our… little incident.”

 

Her noisy protest that she had been trying to play along died in her throat at his touch. Her throat felt tight and she tried to swallow a lump. Oh god, she was done for. “A-and what might that be, hm? You should tell me, and then I’ll decide if you’ve earned it.” She huffed, but his breath against her ear had made her shiver noticeably. “G-get on with it…”

 

Oh, so they were going to play that way? Levi knew how to get around that. His second hand wrapped around the back of Eren’s neck and he pulled her closer. “I don’t know, love. I’m sure I don’t deserve it. I’ve been very bad today.” He purred. The hand circling her waist slipped lower to play with the leg hole, gliding lightly and teasingly over and around her rear. “Maybe you should choose how much I deserve.”

 

Eren bit her lip to keep in a gasp, lifting her shoulder to try and minimize the sensation on her neck. How mean of him, he knew how sensitive her neck was. Her face nearly gave away just how excited she was before she managed to keep it in a look of mock anger. “How unfair…” she said with a pout, though her legs were squirming. “I think you have to earn that,” she finally murmured with a small grin, moving his hand back up to her waist. “You have been bad after all, like you said.”

 

Levi grinned. “Oh, yes. I’ve been very naughty. But who was it that made me naughty, hm?” He slid one finger under the band of her elastic and snapped it. “I was doing just fine until some temptress came along and derailed me.” Doing just fine meaning making a giant bowl of goo, but that was beside the point. “And you like me naughty, don’t you?” He lightly brushed his fingers against the back of her neck again.

 

She made a little “eep” noise when he snapped her panties, flinching closer to him. “Just fine? I bet that stuff would have exploded in the oven.” She giggled and squirmed against him until he continued, making her give a little gasp that she couldn’t really hide, and it made her face burn red. “God, Levi…” She closed her eyes and sighed, bringing her hands up over her face. “You know I do.” It came out like a little whine and she finally moved her hands. “I can’t keep up with you sometimes, how can you say this stuff with a straight face?”

 

“I don’t blush.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her collarbone. “And you bring out the best in me, sweetie.” She was well and riled up now, he could tell when her control started to shatter. His hand slid south again, squeezing gently. “Besides, what did you think would happen when you come out wearing something like this?”

 

Eren let out a soft breath when he kissed her collarbone, her eyes fluttering for a moment. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked with a small laugh before jumping when her backside was squeezed. “Ah, Levi… jeez… I don’t know what I expected.” She chuckled again, trying to keep her composure somewhat. “M-maybe I wanted to bring out the best in you though. Maybe I do like it.” She let her arms slip around him. “I just get jittery, I guess.”

 

Her arms around him was the green light, and he was more than willing to go. He claimed her lips in a kiss much less chaste this time, washing out his frustrations of the day in the simple feel of it. After a long moment, he pulled back, breathing coming faster. “Well, now you know, right?” He squeezed again, kneading softly. “No need for stage fright when it’s you and me.”

 

She gasped into his kiss, her arms tightening just a little around him. By the time he pulled away, she was almost totally breathless, panting against him. It had taken her by surprise, but she was happy. “Yeah… now I know…” She gave a soft moan his hands on her and immediately covered her mouth, groaning. “You say no stage fright, but…” She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to get rid of her nerves. “Ahhh, I’m fine, I’m fine!” She leaned closer and moved her hands over his to emphasize her point, pulling them up to the hem of her hoodie. “I think we should be a little more even, don’t you think?”

 

“Like I’m going to argue with that.” Levi murmured, sliding his hands up her sides - to help remove the hoodie, of course. Now, finally, after everything, he had the time to thoroughly examine her outfit. “Hmm. Isn’t that much lace uncomfortable? Not that I have any experience in the matter, but it seems like it would be… itchy.” He tossed the hoodie off to the side to who knows where, hands settling naturally at the curve of Eren’s waist. “Don’t think I’m unappreciative, though. You look amazing.” He bit his lip as he looked her up and down again. There were still times he couldn’t believe she was really his. He tickled lightly at her sides. “Amazing.” He repeated.

  
  


Eren gave an appreciative hum at his hands on her sides and lifted her arms easily to help him slip it off. “It’s soft lace…” she murmured gently, fixing her hair. She giggled at his praise and settled closer to him, kissing the underside of his jaw as she got comfortable against his chest. “Maybe you should feel for yourself and find out, hm?” She blushed as she said it, but managed to keep her cool this time, guiding one of his hands from her waist to one of her breasts. “See?” she murmured shyly.

 

He tilted his head back to accommodate her affection, smiling as she lifted his hand up. “Mmm, you’re right,” he said quietly. “They are soft.” He fanned his fingers out, spreading as wide as he could. “My hand is bigger than the fabric on that thing.” He really shouldn’t complain, he had absolutely nothing to complain about. “Hey. I…” He trailed off. Took a deep breath. “I really am sorry about the kitchen. You could have been really hurt, I wasn’t close enough to catch you.” In hindsight, it had been such a dumb move he hardly believed he’d done it. “Are you okay?”

 

She couldn’t keep in the little noise that was half embarrassment and half pleasure at his hand on her breast. “Well, the cutest ones are usually like that… You don’t like it?” Then her face fell a little at his more serious tone. She sat up to listen to him, frowning. “Hey, it’s in the past, okay? I’m not mad anymore.” She gave a little smile. “I’m fine, I’ll even show y- oh.” She got up on her knees and turned halfway around so he could see the hip she had landed on, and she slipped the panties down on that side so he could see that there was no mark, except there was a bruise there. She pulled the panties back up in a hurry and turned back to him. “It doesn’t hurt, it really doesn’t.”

 

He got up on his knees, stopping her with a hand. “Wait, wait, let me see.” Not waiting for her response, he pulled down the edge of lace to reveal a darkening mark there. “Shit. I…” his stomach twisted. “How many times can I say I’m sorry?” Finger barely brushing the skin, he traced the outline of the mark. Not big, not dark yet, but entirely and completely his fault. Levi sighed. “I’ll have to make it up to you. Let you throw me down on the floor or something.” Then he stopped, reconsidering his words. “Hmm. I didn’t mean it like that, but…”

 

She panicked, trying to no avail to get him to not look at the bruise. “Levi, I told you I’m fine.” Turning more forcefully this time, she frowned and hugged him. “If you apologize one more time, I might just exact revenge on you.” She leaned back. “In the form of changing into pjs and going to bed early.” At his next words, she blushed and frowned. “Don’t be dirty, I’m serious.” After a moment, she lifted her chin in a fake pout. “I kind of like the bed, too… it’s soft.” Then her chin lowered as her face colored. “We… can roughhouse if we want to…”  

 

Levi smiled softly. “Alright, no more apologies then.” None verbally, at least. There were still ways of making it up to her. Taking careful note of the location of her bruise, he shifted them up and around until their positions were reversed, him sitting in front of her. He took her knees in his hands and pulled gently, wedging himself until her rear was comfortably situated on his thighs. Then he moved his hands to the inside of her legs and slowly, teasingly, traced up and down her thighs. “As for roughhousing… another time. I want you nice and slow today.” He lifted one of her legs and placed a kiss on the calf.

 

Eren gave a soft noise of surprise when she was moved around, placed gently against the pillows with her hip against the soft mattress. Before he could even elaborate, she knew why. It didn’t stop her from covering her face in embarrassment when he knees were pulled apart and he shifted in between them. “Oh my god,” she whispered into her hands, sure that the red was shining through them by now. He would have heard her little surprised gasp at the touches on her thighs. Finally, she moved one of her hands to peek at him. She swallowed a lump in her throat. “N-nice and slow, huh?”

 

Shit, red really was a good color for her. “Uh huh.” Slowly, so so slowly, he ran his hands down to the juncture of her legs, rubbing the delicate skin in the crease. “It’d be a shame to go too fast, I want to savor every minute.” His thumb brushed out to the edge of the lace, pulling at it. “I don’t know how long you want to keep these on, though. They’re cute, but you’re beautiful.” He smiled as he kissed her calf again. “Or I can just keep this up for a while. Have I mentioned lately how much I love your legs?”

 

Her eyes followed his hands with vested interest, biting her lip. She tried to squirm her legs closed, but he was there between them. “I-” Before she could respond to his question about her panties, he managed to say something to make her blush some more, though she was surprised her face could feel any warmer. It had spread down her neck, giving the upper part of her chest a pink glow. “Y-you haven’t…” she whispered. As much as she did indeed want those panties off and forgotten, the temptation to monopolize his attention for as long as possible was quite attractive to her. “Take… take your time.” By the end of the sentence, her chin was tucked against her collarbones, and she was avoiding his eyes.

 

Levi’s attention was riveted on the pink slowly spreading down Eren’s neck and chest. That was new. “You’re so cute when you get flustered.” He leaned forward and traced the edge of her breast. “You’re pink clear down here. I wonder how hard I’d have to try to get you pink all over, hmm?” He sat back, resuming his gentle rubbing of her thighs. They really were entrancing. “But your legs… It’s like dating a supermodel only more attractive. Long legs but none of that stick business.” He ran a hand dangerously close to the edge of her panties again. “Your legs are almost as long as, well, all of me.” He grinned up at her.

 

She flinched and clapped her hands to her chest at his comment. “You’re so mean, you’re the reason I get like this… I don’t know if that’s possible, but at this rate…” She squirmed her hips again, eyes becoming lidded as he teased her. “Being tall has it’s advantages, I guess.” She hooked her ankles behind his back easily, pulling his upper body closer to her. “You’re being a tease, more than just taking your time. How unfair is that?” She tilted her head, rolling her hips now that his groin was against her. “You’re just as riled as I am, I can tell.”

 

He gasped at her sudden bold move. “You didn’t specify h-how much time I could take.” His cool response was ruined by his voice cracking in the middle of it as he pressed closer against her. His towel was slipping off and suddenly there was a chill at his backside. “Eren-” He leaned up and kissed her hungrily. If she was done with teasing, then so was he. “Clothes… off?” He panted, running a hand up to cup one breast.

 

Eren met his kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly unwinding her legs to rest on either side of his hips. The second the kiss broke she gasped for breath, shaking a lock of hair out of her eyes. She gave a little gasp followed by a moan at his touch and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn’t trust him not to fumble with it, so she arched her back off the bed towards him and reached behind her to unclasp the bra, letting it slide off with a shy smile. “Yeah… I think now is a good time…” She gave a chuckle. “Slow is nice when you can handle it, but I think we’ve both kind of been holding it in all day.”

 

With a groan, he shimmied further down on the bed and tugged on her panties. Her weight was on them, though, so it took a minute of completely not smooth fumbling to get the panties past her legs and onto the floor. The same manoeuvre had his towel falling to the floor. “Damn right, I’m not the only tease around here.” He propped himself on all fours above her, leaning down to capture her lips once more. Then he shifted sideways, kisses trailing across her jaw and down her neck. He lavished attention there for a long minute.

 

She tried to help him remove her panties, but it was difficult with him between her legs. So the best she could do was pull her legs up in front of him so they could be removed at all. She let out a breath. No matter how much she tried to fight them, nerves wanted to settle in. “I guess I wanted to get myself into trouble today,” she breathed, right before she had the rest of her words kissed away. She gave an embarrassing squeak when he kissed her neck, shivering. “N-no wait, that’s totally not fair!” She bit her lip to keep from moaning at the wonderful sensation.

 

“Hah,” He raised his head enough to meet her eyes. “All’s fair in love, sweetie.” He ducked down farther to kiss and then gently suck at her collarbone, not hard enough to leave a mark. He leaned on one side, free hand tracing circles around her bare breast, finally dancing over the nipple, feeling it respond to his touch. Shit, he could just play with her body all day. Levi rose up a little higher to press his nose against the shell of her ear. “You all right?”

 

“Oh screw you,” she breathed, squirming against him and letting loose a tiny moan when he got to her collarbone. “Oh god, L-Levi…” Her breasts were also sensitive, and she arched into the sweet touches, a soft moan escaping her when he barely brushed her nipple. She didn’t even notice him moving closer and flinched away from him a little. “Oh Levi, I’m fine. You know I’m not as delicate as I act.” She smiled at him. “If you mean the bruise, it still doesn’t hurt. Relax…”

 

He pulled back with a grin and slid a little lower, licking one nipple. Those sounds made his breath come faster, heart starting to pound. Well then, if she didn’t want to be treated delicately, then he was going to wreck her. His hips slid lower, and he couldn’t hold back a little moan as the tip of him brushed against the warmth between her legs. “Nnn, Eren.” He latched onto her nipple and sucked hard, bracing himself on his elbows and rubbing up against her.

 

She gasped and arched up into him again when he licked her nipple, throwing her hands over her face. “Levi, oh my god!” She bit her lip when she felt him, right there, right where she wanted him. Still, she knew he wouldn’t go for it right away, and just decided to try and return the pleasure she was receiving, moving her hands to latch onto his shoulders so she could move her hips likewise, lowering her head to moan close to his ear as they moved together. “Levi, that feels amazing…” she breathed raggedly, her fingers tightening.

 

Levi laughed breathlessly. “Oh, does it? I had no idea.” He shifted his hips a little, sliding along the wetness. Again and again he glided back and forth, rubbing up against every sensitive spot until he felt like his brain was melting. He lavished attention on her breasts, sucking and nibbling until a few red marks started to form. She’d be so embarrassed about those later. He looked forward to it. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, pinpricks of pain doing nothing but heightening his pleasure.

 

Eren began to run out of breath, her hands leaving his shoulders so she could scratch his back, subtle revenge for the marks she knew he was leaving on her chest. Right as she was close to begging,  she had a thought. "L-Levi wait." She got her breath together before continuing. "Condom..."

 

He froze. “Oh. Right.” Awkwardly he shimmied off the bed and stumbled over to the dresser. The box was right on the edge, somewhere he didn’t remember it being. Hadn’t they shoved the condoms in a drawer? Hmm. A mystery. Regardless, he took one of the packets and walked back over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he grasped the packet carefully and tugged. Nothing happened. “Stupid things,” he muttered, tugging harder. The package split, dumping its contents onto the floor. “Oh, for the love…” He bent down and picked it up. Checking to make sure it hadn’t been damaged (it hadn’t) he rolled it on, hissing at the feeling. “Okay. It’s on.”

 

Rolling over on her side, Eren watched him, trying to restrain a giggle. "I might have had designs on you earlier. If the new panties weren't a hint." While he fussed with the packaging, she wanted to torment him and make sure she was extra ready at the same time. So she slipped her hand between her legs and pressed two fingers inside gently, giving a little whimper. "Mm..." She glanced up at him and gave a little moan. "Then get over here..." she teased.

 

Well, that mystery hadn’t been hard to solve. Rubber finally on, he swiveled over to resume his former position, only to find a sight that stopped him flat. His eyes fixed on her fingers as they disappeared inside, mouth suddenly dry “Oh god,” He whispered. “Okay.” He moved over her again, one hand cupping over Eren’s. He licked his lips and slid one finger in beside hers. “You’re so wet,” he said brilliantly. Where had all his brain cells gone? South, definitely south.

 

She bit her lip when he came back over, and gasped when she felt a third finger inside. She had to break eye contact as she continued moving hers, or else she'd have been too shy to continue. "Who's fault do you think that is?" she whined, panting softly. "Mm, Levi I really want you right now." She pulled her hand away and whimpered, reaching to pull him close.

 

He went willingly into her arms, kissing her breathlessly again and again as he slid two more of his own fingers inside her. Better overprepared than underprepared, plus it was fun to watch her squirm. He wouldn’t be able to delay much longer, though, he needed her so bad it almost hurt. “Are-Are you okay if I…?” Maybe it was silly, but it seemed like saying certain words out loud just cheapened them. She knew what he meant, so what did words matter?

 

Her head flopped back against the pillows when she felt his own fingers replace hers. She hadn’t been expecting that. Fingers clawing into the sheets, she failed to hold back a squeak. His fingers always felt divine. At his words, she nearly growled. “Please. I’m going to go crazy like this.” She brought her hands up to his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss before knocking their foreheads together gently. “For the love of all that is holy, do it.”

 

One more thorough kiss later he scooted down a little to align their bodies properly. His hand slid up to guide his length to the proper area (no way he was making that mistake again) and he pushed forward just a little. “Oh? Desperate’s a good look for you, sweetie.” He pushed a little harder and the tip of him slid in. “Mm, that’s good.”

 

The second their lips parted, she wiggled her hips a bit, waiting for him. She gave a little whimper when he pushed in the slightest bit, tempted to push back and get more. “I know it is, but now is not the time, Levi.” She got impatient quickly with his teasing and whined for more. “Levi I swear, you’re being way too mean.” But at the angle they were at, even if she did move her hips, it might not do any good, and she groaned at the thought. “What, do you want me to beg? I will, I swear I will if you don’t just get on with it.”

 

In answer he slid all the way home with enough force to jostle her. “Ah! Fine! Getting on!” How did he word again? Her tight heat around him destroyed any rational thoughts he might have had. He leaned over her, the hand he wasn’t leaning on coming up to squeeze her breast again. Only a couple of the marks he’d made had darkened, but he ran his fingers over each one and then pinched her nipple gently. With a shudder, he pulled halfway out and slammed in again.

 

Oh, did he deliver. She got pushed back into the pillows with the force and her eyes rolled back a little as she gasped. “Oh god, thank you,” she drawled, her mouth hanging open. She didn’t even bother trying to hide the low moan that escaped her when he played with her breast. Even the very slight ache of the bruises he left being touched felt like heaven. When he pulled out she started to moan and it turned into a louder, higher pitched one when he slammed into her again, and she threw her arms around him. “Oh my god, Levi!” She was beyond more detailed praises of him at the moment, but her body spoke for her, leaving scratch marks on his back and her legs wrapping around him to pull him closer.

 

When she started calling dieties he knew he was either doing something very wrong or very right. He sincerely hoped this was the latter, and judging from the nail marks he was so going to feel tomorrow she was thoroughly enjoying herself. He set a steady rhythm, hard but slow enough to savor. The peak of every thrust had him gasping for air, her body entwining around him as if they could be any closer. Heat was building low in his body, but he fought it back best he could. This was too damn good to come too fast. “Eren, oh, Eren,” he murmured again and again.

 

The feeling of being full of Levi was one thing, but his pace reduced her to whimpering and moaning, clutching him close. “So good,” she murmured breathlessly. “It’s so good, Levi!” She would have met his thrusts if she could, but she was still at this awkward angle beneath him. Frustrated, she used the leverage of her height to roll them over, so that Levi was the one sprawled out on his back. “I want more, Levi!” she whined as she rested her hands on his chest so she could set the pace and depth herself, raising her hips and dropping back down and letting her mouth hang open. “Ohhh… Mm…” It was just what she wanted.

 

Every noise she made went straight south, shredding Levi’s control. Just as he was about to give in and pound her into next week, her body flexed beneath him and suddenly he was flat on his back. He opened his mouth, but her words silenced any complaint he might have had. “I-I’ll give it… ah…” She leaned forward and he was treated to one of the best views in the known world as she bounced above him. “Ah! Ha-Have I mentioned yet that I-nnnnh shit-I love it when you take control?” His hands found their place curled naturally around her hips, urging her on with gentle tugs.

 

She gave a breathless giggle above him, pushing her hair behind her ears with one hand. “You haven’t, but oh well. Too late now, isn’t it?” She bit her lip as she continued, rolling her hips now and then and letting out wanton moans. It was deeper than he’d been able to get in their previous position and she loved it. She managed to get him to press against that wonderful spot inside of herself and bit back a cry. “Oh, Levi… Holy crap.” She let out a little ridiculous laugh at the understatement and leaned down to kiss him, changing the angle and making her moan against his lips.

 

His vision got fuzzy when she changed angles. “Ah shit, I’m so deep!” Her lips crashed down to silence him and he enthusiastically returned her kiss. Her height was very handy indeed; His one complaint about being on top was being unable to kiss her without awkward contortions. His hands roamed down and cupped her ass, squeezing hard.

 

When he squeezed her ass, she returned the favor by biting his lower lip before sitting back up, picking up her pace a bit. “That’s the point, silly. This is how I love it the most, nice and deep.” She gave a silly grin before leaning back this time, balancing her hands on his thighs. “Oh man… I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.” She gave a shaky breath and rolled her hips again. “I-if you want to take back over, it would need to be soon.”

 

His lip throbbed, and it wasn’t the only part of him to do so. Nice and deep he could handle. She rocked back and he gasped. Oh good, if she was close he wouldn’t have to hold out much longer. “Naaaaah oh just like that! I’m good. More than good. Shit, oh EREN just like that!” Sweat slicked his back, he could feel it vaguely in the back of his mind. Pressure was building and he needed release, he bit his already sore lip as he tried to fight it back.

 

His praise made her glow, grinning down at him with another silly wolfish smile. “Just… like… that, huh?” she ground out, rolling her hips on each word for emphasis. It was only a few moments before she switched to lean over him close again, feeling everything build to a crescendo. “Oh Levi, oh shit…” She gave one, two more bounces before her hips gave out and she clenched around him, a few squeaks escaping her tightly closed mouth. Her back went stiff as she rode it out, dragging her nails down his chest. When she finally took a breath it filled her lungs in one ragged move before she lowered herself down to his chest. “Mm…” Incapable of words just yet, she nuzzled her face into his neck, not bothering to get off of him or let him move.

 

He felt her spasm and thrust up best he could, helping her ride out her high and feeling the pleasure build into a blinding heat. “Eren!” He shouted, “Ah! Eren!” The pleasure swamped him, his hands clamping down on her ass far too hard. Gasping, shuddering, her nails tracing hot tracks down her chest, Levi surrendered to his own high. The next thing he was conscious of was Eren leaning forward on him. Pulling breath like he’d been drowning, he loosened his grip and slid his hands up to her back. Heart pounding, he gave a silly little grin as she pulled closer. He hugged her tight. “Mmm indeed.”

 

Once she caught her breath she shimmied her hips a little and let him slip out. “If you’re gonna fall asleep, at least throw the rubber out first,” she said softly as she lifted her head. “I mean it’d be hilarious, but gross.” She rolled off to the side, giving him room to stand up, and gave a little stretch. “I’d say that was plenty of exercise for one day. You hungry?”

 

He groaned. “Can’t move… send help…” She rolled off him and he took a deep breath, trying to convince his muscles that he shouldn’t stay in bed. He failed. “Hung-Eren, the biscuits!” The sudden thought had Levi shooting up to a sitting position. “It’s been way longer than ten minutes!” After all his effort he couldn’t just let them go to waste. Weren’t they the best biscuits in the history of Levi? “Will they be all right?”

 

At the mention of the biscuits, Eren chuckled and pushed her hair back, sure that it was beyond saving by merely running her fingers through it. “Oh Levi, they were probably already a lost cause.” She sat up and smiled at him, wincing for a moment. “Holy shit, you did a number on my ass, didn’t you? Those freaking hands.” She rubbed the forming hand-shaped bruises on her backside and sighed. “If you want though, let’s go light the oven and see how you did, hm?” She grabbed the long-forgotten panties from where they’d been tossed and pulled them on gently, still sensitive. Then she threw him a smile and sauntered out of the room. Privacy was a blessed thing.  

 

Levi slid bonelessly out of bed, stepping into the bathroom for a little needed cleanup. “Be right there!” He watched out of the corner of his eye as she pulled those panties back on. “I’d apologize for the grip, but I think you said something about not apologizing under pain of early pjs.” He called. A moment later, he returned to the bedroom and grabbed his boxers, sliding them up. She’d get mad at him for just dangling around. “Okay, here I am,” he walked into the living room again. His gaze tracked to Eren, down to Eren’s ass, aaaand then down again to the pile of goo on the floor. “Shit.”

 

She had noticed the mess they left too, but had teasingly left it to him, turning the oven on and making little balls of dough on the baking sheet. She shamelessly moved her hips more than necessary, knowing exactly where he would be looking. “I figure you don’t mind cleaning up your own mess,” she murmured with a mean tone in her voice, but deep down she was joking. He’d more than earned her forgiveness. Though there were some small marks that were visible above the edge of the panties, so he would surely be guilted into doing the work. “I have things handled here.” She glanced over at the timer on the oven, still with several minutes to go. “You know, I would have expected these to rise a little… oh well.”

 

He fetched a rag and went to work cleaning the mess. It took far longer than it should have, due to Levi being fascinated by his new angle at a certain part of Eren’s anatomy. Maybe the problem was that he wasn’t short enough… That little minx wiggled her hips in a completely unfair way as she loaded the trays. “I always clean up my messes. Or at least try.” He shot another glance at the blooming marks at her panty line. Well, nothing he could do about those now. Done, he stood and tossed the rag to the sink and walked up behind Eren, arms snaking around her middle. “They take like ten minutes, give ‘em time.”

 

She glanced over her shoulder, her hands covering his. “Why did that last bit sound dirty? Clean up your messes, huh?” She giggled and didn’t even bother turning around, moving her hips a little more. “So, all things considered thus far, the new panties were a smashing success. Not according to plan, but hey. Life is full of surprises.” Now she turned around, grinning slyly at his new view. “Boy, you sure are short, huh.” She bit her lip as she said it, lifting her arms up to rest lazily around his neck. “I’m sure it has its perks.”

 

“Smashing success may be an understatement.” She turned in his grasp and he caught his breath as his gaze travelled down. “Oh, wow, I got more marks on you than I thought I did.” He reached up and traced one particularly bright mark right over her nipple. “Should I pretend I’m sorry about these? I’ll be very sorry if you want me to be.” His voice was low and teasing. He loved the time right after intimacy, it felt so open and free. But…. he snuck a glance around Eren into the oven. “Hey sweetie? I, uh… where did the dough go?” The pan was now full of white liquid.

 

She gave a little gasp when he touched one of the bruises. “Oh, I think you should definitely be very sorry.” Her lips curled into a smile before he checked the biscuits. “Oh…” She crouched down and frowned deeply. “Oh, Levi… I thought you added the baking powder?” She looked up over her shoulder at him. “Well… we should get these out of here for now…” She bumped him out of the way with her hip and took the pan out carefully. “And you got your reward already.” She clicked her tongue as she carefully scraped the pan’s contents into the garbage. “First you got upset about bruising my butt, and then you bruise it some more, and now this. Shame, shame, Levi.”

 

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I grabbed a baking something. They’re all white powders anyway. Why the hell aren’t they color coded or some shit, companies should take pity on new cooks.” He groaned as she scraped the best biscuits he’d ever not made into the trash. “Ah hell, Eren!” She just had to go there. “The first bruises I already apologized for! And you told me not to worry about them!” His voice rose a little more. “The second set you like, don’t deny it! And the bisc-okay, I’ve got no excuse on the biscuits.” He sighed and plopped into a chair. He tilted his head back. “I hate cooking.”

 

She ran water over the pan to make sure that the sacrificed dough wouldn’t burn to the pan before they got around to washing it… before he did, anyway, and turned to give him a pitying look. “You have an excuse, babe.” She pointed to her still ignored shorts on the floor in the corner of the room. “An excuse made of denim and some damn socks.” She walked over to him and sat carefully in his lap. “I will admit some guilt in distracting you mercilessly.” After a moment she pouted and added, “And you’re, right, I love them.” She reached back to touch one of the bruises on her butt and smiled. “But teasing you is just too much fun, you know?” She gave him an innocent smile. “Forgive me for tormenting you all day?”

  
Levi felt just like his biscuits. She turned him into a puddle of goo.


	2. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is nervous about requesting that Eren indulge one of his kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we seem to be rping this backwards, and we like it because Eren seems to have started out with some major anxiety towards sex, and some time between this chapter and the previous, she learned to enjoy a good power trip. Again please go easy on us as we didn't edit it at all post-rp.

Levi stared morosely down at the innocent-looking bag in his hand. This was a bad idea. He really should wait longer before making requests, or should he? Why wasn’t there a guideline on this? ‘Wait three months before telling her your kinky turn-ons’ or something like that. He tucked the small bag into his jacket pocket and walked up to the door. Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and let himself in. “Eren? You here?”

 

Eren jumped when Levi came in and fumbled with the ladle in her hand. She set it down before she could make a bigger mess. “Yeah, just making dinner,” she responded as she exited the kitchen to meet him halfway, wiping her hands on her apron. She eyed the bag. “What’s that?” she asked curiously, leaning closer to try and peek. “Did you go shopping?”

 

He inhaled appreciatively the rich aroma coming from the kitchen. “Smells good.” She practically bounced into the hall to greet him, making him smile. Her enthusiasm took a turn for the worse, though, and he hurried to tuck the bag farther into his pocket. “Oh, uh, that’s… nothing.” He took a deep breath. “It’s for… later. Is dinner ready?” He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the peg, noting how the slight weight in the pocket made it hang lopsided. Next time he should buy two so they balance better. Feeling his face heat a little, he turned back to her. “I’m starved.”

 

She tilted her head suspiciously at him, but figured it was a present of some sort, and her smile turned cat-like. “Almost.” She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m making beef stew. You like that, right?” She went back into the kitchen to check the food. “You just sit down for a minute or two, it’s about done.” She got bowls and spoons out and set the table for them both, humming the whole time. Cooking for Levi let her show off her wifely side, and it brought pink to her cheeks. “So, did you get me a present or something?” she asked ever so subtly, turning off the heat under the pot.

 

He took her kiss gratefully and watched happily as she left again. “Sure.” Truth was he wasn’t picky about food, but if she made it it was bound to be at least good. He slipped off his shoes and glanced at his jacket again. Stealthily he removed the bag from the pocket and snuck it with him into the living room, tucking it between the couch cushions when he sat down. No backing out now that she’d seen the bag, she could be downright stubborn when she set her mind to it. He wouldn’t want her any other way. On the heels of that thought she asked her pointed question, and he took a deep breath as he thought of the best way to respond. “Something like that, I guess.” Maybe a present for him, too, if she agreed to wear them. “But we should really eat first.” he craned his head to take in the set table. “You ready for me?”

 

She hummed a little more before replying. “Yep, come eat!” She brought the pot over to the table carefully and ladled stew into each bowl, trying to avoid dripping the sauce. She took it back to the counter and sighed in relief that she wasn’t as much of a clutz as usual. “I made it from scratch, I hope it’s alright,” she fretted before taking off her oven mitts and sitting down. “Oh… what do you want to drink? I almost forgot.”

 

He stood and walked over, eyeing the table. A single drop of broth lay on it, so he slid into his seat and wiped it up when her back was turned. A better job than she usually did, he noticed. “Of course it’ll be fine,” he soothed. “And I just want water.” Rather than make her get it, he stood again himself. “You have a glass already?” He looked around and regretted it. Dirty dishes lay stacked haphazardly in and around the sink. Why did making something from scratch always mean using quadruple the dishes? He sighed quietly and fetched himself a clean glass.  

 

Eren heard and flinched at his sigh. “Y-yeah, I was drinking water while I was cooking.” She noticed she still had her apron on and pulled it off in a little hurry, setting it on the chair next to her. “Sorry… I’ll do the dishes after we eat, I promise…” She waited for him to return, stuffing her hands into her lap and playing with the hem of her dress.

 

He spotted her glass near the refrigerator. “Ah, there it is.” He waved off her words as he filled the glasses. “It’s fine, I know you will.” His neat streak bordered on obsession sometimes, but he could deal with it for a lovingly home-cooked meal. Glasses filled, he returned to the table and set Eren’s in front of her. “There you go.” He sat, and looked down at the steaming bowl that smelled so good. “So… how’s your day been?”

 

She gratefully took a sip from her glass to break some of the tension she was feeling. She hated when she irked that tendency of his to be super clean. To make up for it, she smiled and thought for a moment. “Nice and quiet and productive. Did the laundry, paid some bills, made stew. In between I just kicked back and did whatever.” She figured the pleasant surprise of clean bedsheets could stay a surprise. He would notice for sure. “And yours?” She stirred her food anxiously, watching him for a reaction to the food.

 

He dipped his spoon into the soup. “Full of idiots, sadly. Everyone lost their damn minds and I was the only sane one left.” He sipped. “Mmm, this is good.” Levi hadn’t missed the little look of anxiousness, she was so cute when she got nervous. The mention of laundry made him happier than it should have, he knew. “You did laundry? You?” He gave her a playful grin and took a bigger bite of his stew.

 

Eren gave a silly smile when he said her food was good, and she finally took a bite herself. She thought it was good when she’d tasted it, but having someone else try something she’d cooked remained nerve-wracking. “I’m glad.” She took another bite and happily chewed a large piece of beef. His teasing made her put her spoon down and cross her arms and grin back haughtily. “Washed, dried, and folded how you showed me. And put away.” She hoped she’d done it right at least. Not her strong suit. “So, um… you aren’t… too tired, right?” She blushed as she asked and cursed her face, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on her idea.

 

She was cute nervous, but she was cute when she was arrogant, too. Levi was sure she’d missed something he could give her grief over. Mentally making a note to check everything later, he took another big spoonful of her really very good dinner. “Mmm.” He looked up when she spoke again. Her face was red. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment. He kind of had a plan for tonight if she agreed, but he was always open to improvisation. “If you’re suggesting what I think you are, the answer is I’m never too tired.” Well, almost never. Certainly not tonight. “You have something in particular in mind?”

 

Her blush only deepened as she realized he had taken it the wrong way. Not that she wouldn’t mind what he was thinking of… She took another bite to prolong answering. She chewed quickly, but not thoroughly, and almost choked when she swallowed, hitting her chest as she coughed. “M-maybe,” was her weak and belated response. “I just felt like today was going really well and I wanted to do something special for you.” She took a sip of water to take care of the remaining discomfort from her reckless eating. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

 

Levi’s brow creased when she started choking. “Ah-” She handled it well, though, if not the most gracefully. His face heated with her almost-admission. She wanted to do something special for him? “You did the laundry and cooked, and you still want to do something else for me? You’re gonna spoil me rotten.” Not that he’d mind at all. Her question brought the color back to his face. “I, uh… maybe.” He evaded. He still wasn’t sure it wasn’t too soon. Eren hadn’t really shown any tendency toward anything more… adventurous in the bedroom, but for some reason he thought she might be holding back. If she was, he’d find out eventually. “But you’re the one who brought up the subject, so you get to say first.” He resumed eating like her answer was of no great importance.

 

She giggled at him. “Maybe I do want to spoil you. I don’t think it would be strange. You spoil me sometimes, too.” His response to her prodding elicited another bit of nervous laughter. He seemed to have more ambitious plans for the night than she did. When he laid forth his challenge, she went for another bite of stew to buy time, only to have her spoon clink against the empty bottom of her bowl. She decided a drink of water would have to do. Ugh… how to break the bad news. “I um… I was thinking a shoulder massage… since you tend to hunch over your desk…” She lowered her face and waited for his response, embarrassed that it probably sounded childish.

 

Levi set his spoon down gently, face slack. “Eren… that’s…” He swallowed. “That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard all day, I’d love it.” She looked so adorably nervous, hunching over as if he wouldn’t like her suggestion. Now that she mentioned it, his shoulders were tight. He tended to carry his stress in his neck and shoulders, so a massage would be heavenly. Come to think of it, he’d never had a real massage; he wasn’t really a touchy-feely person with anyone but Eren. He looked back down at his bowl, surprised to see only one piece of meat and a little broth left. He scooped up the rest and chewed contentedly. Even if his plan didn’t get implemented tonight, he was still going to be pampered. The thought filled him with a smug sort of gleefulness. He swallowed and smiled. “Thanks for the meal, sweetie.” Leaning back, he stretched both arms over his head.

 

Eren’s face was probably glowing. She was so worried he was expecting more from her than she felt bold enough to offer just yet. Maybe he really had been, but he seemed happy with her offer. When she looked up from her internal debate about sexy versus wifely, she noticed his bowl was empty. “Oh! Did you want more? If not, I’ll start doing up the dishes.” She picked up her own bowl and rinsed it out before stacking it with the others. “And let me put the leftovers away, too.” She pulled her apron back over her head and tied it, turning the water on to fill the sink so she could make sure things were to his standards of clean.

 

He looked down at his bowl and licked his lips. “I’m good, I think. It’ll make great lunch tomorrow, though.” He scooted his chair back and picked up his bowl, carrying it and his spoon over to her. He set the bowl beside the sink and snaked one arm around her waist. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then retreated back to the living room. The news was on; he listened with half an ear while not-so-subtly watching Eren bustle around the kitchen. She was so cute, he thought again. Adorable apron, brows fierce in concentration as she scrubbed. He couldn’t help the soft smile that took over his face as he watched. He could watch her all day if she’d let him. She wouldn’t, she’d get horribly embarrassed, but he could dream.

 

His affection made her glow just a little more. She tried not to be in too much of a hurry as she washed the dishes, knowing even the slightest bit of stuck on food would make him upset, and she knew in theory it was supposed to gross her out just as much. She stacked the dishes as she rinsed them carefully, trying not to build a leaning tower of any sort. She checked to see if the stew was totally cooled off in the glass bowl before snapping the lid on and sliding it onto one of the fridge shelves. She glanced around nervously, feeling as if she was being tested. Finally, she ran a damp cloth over the table, noticing a small spot where she didn’t remember spilling broth, and closer to Levi’s side, where he would have eaten meticulously. She shot him a glance in the living room and caught him staring, which only made her jump and blush more. He was expecting something, she just knew it. “D-done… Are you sure you like the idea, though? I mean, if you don’t, I totally get it…”

 

She was backpedaling, trying to back out. Was she too embarrassed? Levi’s smile slipped. “I’d love it. But if you don’t want to, I won’t hold you to it.” He would never force her to do anything, wouldn’t risk pushing her too far. He turned back to the TV to give her time. She turned shy at weird times, he’s noticed. He would give her time if that’s what she needed; he would give her space if she need that instead.

 

Eren frowned, wringing her hands. She hated when they bounced back and forth like this because of her shyness. At the same time, he was always sweet enough to give her an out, even if it was something silly. Like a massage. She climbed up next to him on the couch, on her knees. “It’s not that I don’t want to.” She leaned around him and pressed her hands to his shoulders, squeezing gently. “You should get comfortable. You can keep watching TV if you want…”

 

He turned his body slightly away from her as she climbed onto the couch, hiding his smile. Her stubbornness was almost as dependable as her shyness. “Hmm. How about…” He turned fully to the side, sitting crosslegged on the cushion. Her hands on his shoulders sent little sparks through him, but he willed himself to stay calm. This wasn’t about sex, regardless of whether or not it ended up there. Her hands squeezed, and a little sigh escaped his lips. “Mmm. I don’t care about the TV anyway.” All he cared about right now was her.

 

She took a deep breath as he turned to the side. That made it less awkward at least. She lifted up off her feet back onto her knees and pressed her hands a little harder, trying to find where his sore muscles were. Her cheeks colored as her mind wandered, and she tried to keep her hands moving the whole time. “Is it helping?” she murmured after what felt like a lifetime. It was easy to get distracted being this close to him. Without thinking, she hooked one finger in the collar of his shirt and gave it a tiny tug, giving her more of an opening to press a soft kiss to his nape where his undercut ended.

 

Her hands slid up and down, and another small noise escaped him. He gasped when her hands dug into a particularly tight spot. “Right there, right there.” He melted, there was no other word for it. Tension slid out of him with every move she made, and he tried to keep down any other noises. They sounded… less than innocent, and he didn’t want her to feel pressured. His body was starting to react, though, and her little kiss to his nape sent a jolt through him. “Eren…” He whispered.

 

When Eren’s mind caught up with her body, she jumped back away from his neck and pressed the heel of her hand into the spot he seemed to feel most tense in. “S-sorry… that was weird, wasn’t it…” She took another deep breath and kept working for a few minutes before she slowed down again, giving a tiny, frustrated groan. Finally, she lowered her forehead onto his shoulder and looped her arms around him. “I can’t concentrate…” she murmured, frowning.

 

She dug in hard to the sore spot, and he flinched a little. “S’Fine.” More than fine, it felt amazing. Her hands worked down into each layer of muscle, and more and more of Levi’s stress fled. But then she slumped forward, and he reached backward to pat her head. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re doing great.” So great that his pants were definitely tight, but hopefully she wouldn’t notice. “You’re helping a lot, sweetie.”

 

Eren smiled when he patted her head. He could be so sweet. As if she couldn’t tell from the noises he was making what kind of mood he was in. And between the tension building up since he got home and those noises, she was starting to sympathize. “That’s not it,” she whispered, barely audible. She kept her face hidden by pressing her lips to the side of his head while she pressed her body against his back. “You’ve been making me nervous all evening, it’s starting to kind of…” She just groaned and tightened her arms around his chest. “I...I’m willing to bet money you’ve been holding back.”

 

He leaned his head against hers as she spoke. “I… Yeah, I am.” He sighed, feeling his chest strain against her arms as she clutched tighter. “But I won’t pressure you, sweetie. I won’t.” He pulled forward, fighting to sit up until he could turn to face her. He placed one hand on her cheeks. “If this is what you want, though…” He couldn’t help his silly little grin; He was getting really bad about letting his poker face slip around her, but if it made her feel better it was worth it. “If you want this, well, I won’t say no.” She looked so cute, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

Protest bubbled up inside her, but it was quieted by his affection. She leaned away a little from his kiss to cover her face a little. It was easier to be honest if he couldn’t see her. “I… I do. I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t.” She gave a little huff to calm her nerves before moving her fingers to peek at him with one eye. That stupid grin made her want to knock it off, but she settled for elbowing him in the arm. “J-just go for it already. I’m gonna catch fire at this rate,” she whined, stubbornly shoving her hands into her lap.

 

Her admission sent heat through him. Her elbow hardly even registered to his senses as he shifted a little, leaning forward more to trap her against the couch arm. “Hmmm… I wonder if I should…” He smirked, eyelashes lowering as he glanced down at her neck. “You don’t seem very sure.” He drew closer until his lips were a breath away from her neck. “I’d hate to pressure you…” He blew gently, watching the skin on her neck prickle in response. “I think you need to be more specific, Eren.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened when he pressed forward, and she had to fight between her nerves and the ripple of heat that went through her at his sudden dominance, or whatever she was supposed to see it as. Being trapped would have made her knees weak if she were standing. She felt her lips trembling, knew exactly where he was moving towards, and she averted her eyes, waiting for it. The little breath was not what she was expecting, but it broke some tension in her like a taut string being cut, and a shiver went through her. Frustrated, she brought her hands up to her neck in a hurry, glaring at him. “D-don’t be a tease!” After a moment of composure-gathering, she bit her lip. “Levi…” she murmured, looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. Maybe cuteness would get her out of saying something humiliating.

 

He kissed her hand when it slid between him and her neck. Suddenly feeling playful, he looked down at her little face. “You’re adorable, Eren. But that’s not what I want.” He pushed himself back, scooting backward until he was sitting on the opposite armrest. Not the proper use of a couch, but it worked. He crossed his legs delicately to conceal his little problem while he teased her. His foot brushed the edge of the bag he’d stuck there earlier, temporarily distracting him. Oh, right, he’d had a plan. But first he had to break her stubbornness. Taking a deep breath, Levi crossed his arms, too. “Oh, look,” he said, turning his head toward the TV. “The temperatures going to be going up tomorrow. That’s good.” He looked back toward her and raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

 

Eren let her mouth fall open for no more than a second or two when he moved away. What a jerk. She tried not to pout, but she turned to sit facing the TV and played his game. “Oh, really? I guess I won’t need a jacket.” She wanted to get back at him for being so mean. She stretched her legs out to the side, resting her fingers on one thigh. “Though it’s already pretty warm.” She shifted her hips, making the already short hem of her dress ride up so he could just barely see the lace edge of her underwear. If that didn’t work, she had one more trick up her sleeve.

 

Ooh, she was mad. He fought down a smile as she turned to the TV. Steaming mad wasn’t too far from just steaming, she just needed another little push. Her legs, her amazing legs, stretched out and he couldn’t help the way they caught his eye. Her hips shifted, and oh she was pushing it. A tiny bit of frill peeked out from her dress. Shit, he needed out of his pants. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. “Mmm, it is pretty warm.” He shot her a sidelong glance.

 

Eren watched him openly, loving the way he looked with this shirt unbuttoned anyway. She had one more trick up her sleeve and she was going to use it. The blush in her cheeks was very real as she bunched her legs up again, pursing her lips. “Yeah…” She drew one hand up along her hip and thigh before it disappeared behind one leg and she gave a tiny, shy moan as she ran her fingers along the insides of her thighs. “Levi,” she whispered as she angled her hips so he could see as one finger slipped under the fabric of her panties. “Levi, Levi…” it was a soft, quiet moan and she closed her eyes, unable to believe what she was doing just to get him to make the first move to spare that embarrassment.

 

This was an unexpected turn of events. Levi was blindsided, all he could do was gape as her hand trailed higher and slipped out of sight. “Ere…” Her cheeks were so red, his got hot in sympathy. This was what was hiding behind that shyness? “Eren. Are you…” He stopped himself before he said something stupid; there was no doubt what she was doing. His fingers itched to join hers. Would that scare her off? Deciding to take the risk, he unwound his arms and legs and scooted back over to her. His hand hovered above her legs for a moment before he brushed it gently up and down her thigh. It was a relatively tame gesture, especially compared to what she was doing, but it was a big thing for them. “Is this okay?”

 

Eren’s eyes opened halfway when she heard him move closer, and she watched him with quiet anticipation, her breathing still so perfectly calm she wasn’t sure who was worked up here. The touch on her thigh made her shiver again, it was so light. She nodded silently, bringing her free hand to cover her mouth as she looked away slightly. “You can… do whatever you want. I won’t get scared, I don’t think.” The hand between her legs had stopped and she brought it up now to touch Levi’s hand. “Just… please… do something…”

 

Her hand on his made his breath catch. That hand had just been… well. He flipped his hand over, grasping hers, and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly before giving her fingers a tiny lick. “Alright. Tell me if I go too fast.” He scooted over until his leg pressed against hers, leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder. The hand not entwined with hers ran up her thigh again, slipping inside to the silky inner thigh. His fingers drummed lightly against the sensitive flesh before sliding up to trace the edge of her panties. Taking a deep breath, he cupped her sex through the lace, kneading lightly.

 

Her chest felt warm when he moved closer and she nodded. “I’ll say so…” She feared with his head right there he would hear every time her heart picked up tempo. Finally she felt him touch her, ever so lightly. The insides of her thighs would be ticklish if she weren’t so nervous. Now, they just flinched at his touch. Her hand gave his a squeeze when his hand found home, and she bit her lip when he groped gently. “Mm…” Her other hand anchored her to reality by curling around the edge of the arm of the couch. “K-keep going…”

 

He massaged gently, not wanting to press too hard but not sure what too hard was. She had just been massaging him not too long ago, he thought with a grin. This was quite the turnaround. The fabric under his fingers was getting wet. “Oh? You like that.” Getting bolder, he slipped a finger around the edge of her panties and ran it up and down her slit. “You like that a lot.” He brought his finger back up to his lips and, eyes on hers, licked it. It tasted strange, but good. “Mmm.” His hand in hers gave a squeeze.

 

Eren gasped when she felt his fingers against her bare flesh, and had to fight the urge to squeeze her legs tightly closed. She let out a tiny sigh of nervous relief only to watch him lick at his finger, wet from touching her. It was so lewd it made her obey her urge and close her legs, her free hand going to her lap. “That’s so embarrassing!” She lowered her face so her hair fell in his view. “Oh my god, Levi.” She crossed her ankles. “This is ridiculous, do you have to make it so nerve-wracking?” she complained loudly, using their joined hands to hit him on the leg.

 

He had to laugh at her sudden clamming up. “Oh, it’s not that bad,” he said. “I could do things that’d be a lot worse, you know.” He had so many ideas for when she was used to this sort of thing… but those would come later. For now… “Hey. If this is too embarrassing, would you, uh, be open to an alternative?” Opportunities were everything, he had to grasp one while he had it. He leaned over to the other side of the couch, one hand still entwined in hers, and grabbed the edge of the bag. “I thought that maybe you could, um…” Great, now he was blushing again, he could feel it. “...wear these for me?” He set the bag in her lap and looked away. “If you don’t want to, it’s alright, I just thought they’d look really good on you and they were on sale, I didn’t go looking for them! But you don’t need to, I just-You know, it was a stupid idea.”

 

An alternative? Eren lifted her head some and looked over at him. Oh, the bag. “Oh…?” What could it be, cat ears or something? She hoped it wasn’t anything too strange. “Just let me see, stupid.” She let go of his hand so she could use both hands to open the bag and pull the package out, lifting one hand to paw at his face. “Shut up for a moment, will you?” She turned it over in her hand, then peeked inside the bag. No leather, no cat ears… she laughed. “That’s all? Thanks, these are cute.” She glanced over at him, her smile dimming to a shy one. “Be right back.” She went into the bedroom and stripped out of her dress, trading it for her garter belt. She pulled the dark stockings up and clipped them in place, just to be safe. If they weren’t going to be playing around, she’d trust them to stay up. She took a deep breath before chickening out and grabbing the spare blanket off the bed, wrapping it around herself before peeking back into the living room. “I don’t know if it’s any good, but…”

 

His face flamed even hotter when she laughed. That was all? He was admitting he had a… fetish. She took the bag and left the room, leaving Levi to his own thoughts. He’d done it, he’d given her the stockings and she’d taken them. She was putting them on now. He took a ragged breath, imagining her sliding the silky blackness up one leg at a time. His crotch gave a painful throb, and he reached down to adjust himself. Not long after, she peeked back into the room, looking adorably flustered. “Did-Did they fit?” He’d just grabbed for a middle size and hoped, but luck must have been on his side. “I…” His voice trailed lower. “I want to see.”

 

For a moment she froze up, barely keeping herself from pulling the blanket tighter. “Th-they fit…” she murmured. She wondered if he was really that into them. Her toes curled. “O-okay…” She cursed her worsening nervous stutter, but looked anywhere but at him as she opened the blanket. Was she supposed to keep her dress on? Maybe she was being too bold. The cooler air outside the blanket hit her stomach, making her shiver once more. “Do they look alright?” She kicked the blanket aside, keeping her hands behind her back.

 

The blanket dropped, and so did Levi’s jaw. He’d expected her to keep on the dress, expected to see just a strip of flesh above the stockings but oh no, she’d left the dress in the bedroom. He coughed, choked, and had to focus on breathing for a minute. “Y-You…” His eyes swept up and down, taking in her form and returning back to the black stockings. They looked gorgeous on her. Her beautiful legs looked even prettier in near-silhouette. Every line and curve made his heart pound faster as he traced them with his eyes until he thought his heart was going to burst. “You look… wow. Eren. Wow.” He was going to start drooling before long.

 

Eren didn’t feel quite so naked with him focusing almost entirely on her legs. It was still embarrassing, but it gave her a little surge of power, and she let out a nervous giggle. “Should I have kept my dress on?” She stepped closer and sat next to him, taking one of his hands in her own. “You really have a thing for these, don’t you?” She led his hand to her outer thigh as she moved closer to rest on her right hip next to him. “Something like this… you could have asked sooner.”

 

His hand trailed down just far enough to trace the edge of the stocking, playing with the clasp. He kept his eyes low. “It was embarrassing. And, well, I didn’t know how you’d react to it.” The stockings weren’t as soft as he’d thought they would be, they were almost scratchy under his hand as he slid it down her leg. Her thigh flexed under his hand, and he squeezed back. “These are… nice.” he finished lamely, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

 

She gave a soft smile, leaning closer to rest her head against his. This didn’t feel too scary. His hands felt nice on her and she felt kind of spoiled. “You’re silly. This is a lot less embarrassing than what you were doing before.” She gave a sigh as he caressed her leg, smiling again. She met his eyes easily this time. “Nice, huh?” She lifted her legs to drape them over his lap. “So what happens now, hm?” She flexed her toes playfully at him. “Is this really all you were worried about?”

 

He smiled in response. “Less embarrassing for you, maybe. For me…” Her legs framed his lap and suddenly his mouth was very dry. “Ah… um…” He wriggled a little, pants too restrictive for him to get comfortable. “Well… I think one of us is overdressed, so-” He shrugged out of his shirt, draping it against the back of the couch. “Maybe we could even up a bit?” His hands found the stockings again, revelling in the new feel. He slid his hands around to the underside of her knees and tickled. “Or are you just going to torment me?”

 

She felt her cheeks heat when he got rid of his shirt, and she gave a nervous giggle. When she was tickled, her legs twitched a little as she laughed. “W-wait, no, that’s not fair!” When he gave her a break, she moved away from his side to lay back on the couch, looking past her chest at him. “Tormenting you is fun, though.” With her new vantage point she had the leverage to lift one leg and find his erection with her toes. “It makes me less nervous than when you torment me, you know?”

 

He had opened his mouth to give her the standard line - All’s fair in love - but her sudden shift threw him off balance. He had barely registered her new position before one leg shifted, stretching forward and oh shit he really should have taken off his pants. She rubbed down with one stockinged foot and his head snapped back, breath coming out in a rush. “Ah, E-Eren…” He squirmed, not sure whether to press up into her foot or try to escape. “Less nervous is, ah, g-good.”

 

Eren giggled, watching him with her hands comfortably clasped against her belly. “Do you like feet?” she asked softly, entirely curious. “I want to tease you more.” She pressed the ball of her foot gently to the outline of him, eyes lidded. After a few seconds, she laid her leg back out across his lap. “Isn’t there a word for that? A footjob or something?” She shimmied her hips against his leg. “If not, what are you going to do about that?”

 

He gasped when she added more pressure, whole body trembling as he tried not to move. “Fo-Footjob, yeah.” He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. “It’s not the feet, it’s the-mmh-” He couldn’t form words. He was supposed to be doing something? She wanted him to do something? “I can’t…” His hands clamped on the couch, scrabbling against the fabric.

 

She swung her legs off the couch and sat up, leaning in close again. “You’re going to need to be more specific, Levi.” She grinned and crossed her legs, flexing her toes tauntingly. “What is it you want me to do, Levi?” She would admit that she was probably on a bit of a power trip, but it took the focus off of her for the time being. She sighed and nuzzled his neck, giving his arm a squeeze against her chest. “I really want to know what you have in mind…”

 

Oh, she didn’t. Turning his own words against him was way too devious and mean. Levi growled at her taunt, but took the opportunity to catch his breath a little. He sucked in breath like he was drowning. Both hands wandered back to Eren’s legs, rubbing up and down and gripping occasionally. “What I have in mind?” So many things he wanted to do to her. “Well… For starters, I want you on your back.” There wasn’t a whole lot of room on the couch, but he thought he could keep them both from falling if they were careful. “Then…” He gave her an evil smile. “Well, then we can have some fun.”

 

On her back? Eren figured that didn’t not make sense, but the way he worded it made her tilt her head. Still, she humored him, scooting away and laying back down, bringing her knees up and putting her hands between them shyly. “Then?” she murmured, looking at him over her chest. She squirmed a little. “Is there enough room on the couch for what you have in mind…?” she wondered.

 

“Probably,” he answered helpfully. “If not, we’ll move.” He took in the view for a long minute, simply admiring Eren and her cute embarrassment and those beautiful dark-covered legs. “Then…” He reached down and finally, finally, unbuttoned his pants. With a sigh of relief he shimmied them down, standing just long enough to shuck them on the floor. He sat at her feet and reached for her, but hesitated. “Can I grab your ankles?” Better safe than sorry, after all.

 

She blushed when he got out of his pants. Her internal process slammed to a halt and she tried to repair it one component at a time. Breathe. Check. Comprehend what was just asked of you. (My ankles? Why my ankles? What do my ankles have to do with anything?) Check. Turn comprehension into vocal response so he doesn’t think you’ve just become a moron. “Ankles…?” Eloquent. She cleared her throat. “W-what do my ankles… have to do with anything?” After a few moments she wriggled her legs, lifting up her feet towards him. “I-it’s fine. It’s fine, so just do it.”

 

Levi looked down at Eren and frowned. “Hmmm. Well, I was going to use them to pull you into a good position, but you kinda need to lose the underwear first.” They could do this clothed, but, well, was he selfish for wanting full contact? Probably. His thumbs slid under the sides of her underwear, under the strappy thing that held up her stockings. “Uh…” He tugged, and quickly realized that the panties were trapped behind the stockings. “Um.” He bowed his head a little. “How do get these off?”

 

Eren reluctantly lifted her hands away so he could remove her panties and immediately put them over her face. She remembered right about at the same time she did that she was wearing a garter belt. “Oh my god,” she laughed through her hands. She reached down without making eye contact and unclasped both the front and back clasps. “There…” She helped shimmy out of the panties and tossed them aside, sighing nervously. This could be her least favorite part because it was when her nerves hit a fever pitch, knowing what he could see and knowing he was only underwear away from nudity himself. “Go ahead,” she murmured around her hands.

 

His cheeks were more than a little red as she laughed at him. Like it was his fault he didn’t know these things? He didn’t have any personal experience wearing things like that, so… And then her panties were off and she was nervous. He leaned up and kissed what part of her forehead wasn’t covered by her hands. “Hey, it’s okay.” As discreetly as possible he shimmied out of his underwear, tossing them over his shoulder to a magical somewhere he’d find later. Then he grasped both of her ankles, hoisting her legs up and up. Instead of spreading them, though, he placed each leg on his shoulder so that her legs were crossed. “See? Not so bad.” Her legs on his shoulders made it hard to think, hard to plan, just hard in general. Placing a hand up by her side, he leaned forward until he could unfold his legs. Her legs bent a little, and he blessed her flexibility. “There we go.” Taking a deep breath, he rubbed against her.

 

She was surprised by the change in what she expected, seeing that her legs were still closed. It was a little awkward, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. She had just enough time to finish compartmentalizing her worries and shove them away the best she could while he got comfortable. Worries about pregnancy, about pain, about various things were shoved out of her mind. She let out her breath when she finally felt him against her. When had he gotten his underwear off? She just put her hands over her stomach as her default, waiting for him to continue.

 

Levi was kind of surprised she was so quiet under him, but her nerves must have still been bad. He leaned to one side, sneaking a hand between them to make sure he was on target. Taking a deep breath and hoping it worked, he thrust forward. The tip of him slid between her thighs, his base rubbing her just low enough to brush her most sensitive spot. “Hah!” Levi grinned, elated. “It does work!” He tried again, and again he rubbed in all the right spots.

 

Eren jumped when she felt him push into the space between her thighs. Her surprise culminated in a yelp when he brushed her clit. “Oh…” She noticed she’d lifted her head off the couch and lowered it quietly, glancing up at him. She didn’t really get it, but he looked really happy, and it was contagious. She giggled, ending in a soft moan as he did it again. “Does it feel good like that? I would never have thought to try something like this…” She pressed her thighs a little tighter together. “Is that better?”  

 

He gasped when she giggled, and then moaned when her legs tightened around him. “Yes. Yes. Definitely yes.” More confident now, his free hand trailed up her leg again. “Best investment ever. I’ll buy you a pair in every color.” His thrusts quickened, getting rougher. “I-ah!-I doubted this, I did, but I’m glad we tried. Eren…” He looked down at her and licked his lips, sad that hers were so far away. There were a couple of legs in the way, in addition to their damn height difference. “Does-Does it feel good for you?”

 

His enjoyment bolstered her confidence and she couldn’t resist another bit of laughter. “They’re cute, I’ll wear them,” she promised. As he picked up his pace, the stimulation became more intense and she gave a high pitched noise, biting her lip. At his question, she gave an awkward nod before tilting her head away. “Y-yeah… mm…” Half in an attempt to make it even better for him and half to divert him just a little so she didn’t beat him to climax, she shifted her hips back and forth, effectively rubbing him with her thighs as he moved. She took a breath and tried to sit up halfway without making him move so she could shuck her bra in a hurry, her hands coming up to cup her breasts as she laid back again. “Oh, Levi…”

 

She’d wear stockings for him again. Absolute victory. Levi gasped, thrusting forward again. Her hips rolled under him and he made a little squeaky sound that wasn’t manly at all and he didn’t care because she was moving again, this time to take off the last piece of clothing they had between them. He’d left her bra alone on purpose, hoping she’d be more comfortable that way, but now that she was taking it off of her own accord he was more than happy to get an eyeful. He turned his head and kissed her ankle. “You’re beautiful, Eren. Beautiful…” Her thighs were getting slick in the trail he made, his breath coming faster. “E-Eren, I’m getting close,” He warned.

 

Once she stopped moving her hips, he was able to resume full contact with her and it pulled a loud, embarrassing moan from her throat, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, the other hand kneading her breast slowly. After a few moments, she took a breath to speak. “G-go ahead.” She probably wasn’t as close, but she trusted him to make it up to her. Just to try and give him the best visual to help him along, she met his eyes and tried to keep a straight face as she murmured, “Come on my tummy?” as sweetly as she could.

 

He bared his teeth in a grin in response to her moan. Nice to know he wasn’t the only one enjoying this, but he could feel the pressure building and he wasn’t going to be able to wait for her. She gave permission, though, so he let his thrusts speed up, flesh slapping together in hot harmony. His eyes met hers, and as she spoke a little extra flush of red bloomed on her cheeks. Levi gasped, heat flooding his system as he came. He hadn’t completed his last stroke, though, still between her thighs, and white spurted out in awkward directions. “Shit shit aaah shit!” Part did land on her stomach, but the majority of it landed on and around her stockings, white standing out starkly against the black stockings. Levi trembled, panting. “That… wasn’t supposed to happen…” He groaned.

 

Eren felt the onslaught on her clit cease as he came, and she watched with fascination as he dirtied the stockings, feeling only a little hit her lower belly. She couldn’t help a giggle at the obvious tug of war between his satisfaction and his disappointment. She awkwardly lifted her legs off his shoulder and let them come down on either side of him. “They can be replaced,” she soothed softly. “It is kind of… um… a good look though… Seeing them dirty like that is… kind of hot…” She squealed and covered her face. She wouldn’t admit that she was no longer disappointed that he didn’t manage to cover her tummy. She would not admit that she liked that kind of thing, not yet. For now she finally managed to uncover her face. “W-was it good?”

 

Her legs slid off his shoulders and he rolled his neck, feeling a little bit of strain there. Would he be able to talk Eren into another massage? The beautiful black stockings were well and truly speckled with white, Levi was mildly impressed with himself. Eren’s words made his eyes snap up to her face. “Oh? What’s this?” His smile grew wider. Ignoring her question, he climbed up until they were face to face. “You like that?” She was so red; he couldn’t have misheard. “Oh ho, so my sweetie does have a bit of a naughty side after all!” He rubbed his nose against hers. Leaning on one (shaky) arm again, he slid his hand down to her wetness. He traced a finger up and down, pressure light and teasing. “This part isn’t so embarrassing compared to that, is it now?”

 

Eren pressed her lips together. Of course he would confront her about what she had said. She then pressed her eyes shut just as tightly, frowning at his embarrassing questions. When he gave her a sweet little eskimo kiss, she finally opened her eyes. “I’m… not naughty,” she insisted so quietly it might as well have been a whisper. She gasped when she noticed where his arm was going and her hurried “you don’t have to” died on her lips when she felt that barely-there touch. She gave a whine and turned her face away. “Don’t… be mean,” she murmured.

 

His face slid down into the crook of her neck, nuzzling softly as he increased the pressure from his fingers gradually. “Hey. Hey. Naughty is good, silly.” One finger played with her entrance, barely sliding inside before pulling back out. His thumb rubbed tight little circles around her clit. “And here I thought I was being nice.” His arm was going to give way before too long, but he stubbornly kept going. He could last long enough, she had to be close. He kissed her neck and opened his mouth to gently suck. Not enough to leave a mark, just enough to help her along.

 

She gave little moans into her hand as he played with her, his fingers working some kind of gentle magic. She knew her face had to be about the shade of a boiled lobster right now, and she just wanted to hide it forever. When she felt him suck on a spot on her neck, she gave a high pitched noise, closing her eyes. “Levi,” she moaned quietly, almost completely muffled by her hand. “J-just… a little more, please…” The hand not covering her face came up to weave through his hair, holding him close.

 

He grinned against her neck, moving his fingers quicker. “Like that?” Her hand in his hair felt good, her fingers digging in a little. Experimentally he bit her neck lightly, sucking a little harder and longer. Her body was starting to shudder under him. “Come for me, Eren.” He rubbed her clit hard, pushing his finger in deep.

 

The bite to her neck made her give a noise that was half surprised yelp and half humiliatingly loud moan. She held him against her neck, moaning his name in quick succession. His words sent a jolt through her and she came hard, squeaking his name. She squirmed beneath him, little whining noises escaping her. When she had finally ridden it out, she let the hand fall away from her face to wrap around Levi as she caught her breath. In a futile grab for her dignity she was so concerned about, she murmured into his hair, “N-not naughty. I’m not.”

 

He let his arm give out, collapsing on top of Eren as she clung to him. “Bullshit, love.” He said softly, nuzzling his face down against her. “You’re a naughty girl and I look forward to pulling it out of you bit by bit.” Maybe some of his more outlandish ideas might be worth telling her after all. “I definitely need to buy you more stockings, though. I’m not sure even I could get these clean.” He slid a hand down to the top of one stocking and snapped it gently.

 

Eren groaned her denial, frowning. Getting her to have sex most nights was probably something of a miracle she never expected. Getting her to be… to be… naughty was definitely a stretch. She squeaked when he snapped the stocking, even though it didn’t hurt. “A-anyway, I need to clean up.” She thought of something and smiled into his hair. “You should go get in your pajamas and wait for me.” She smiled and got out from under him by rolling him to the side. Perhaps revenge for making her so nervous: poking fun at the fact that he was so easy to move when he wasn’t putting up a fight. She grabbed her panties, then her bra, and finally the spare blanket she’d brought with her on her way back to the bedroom.

 

The prospect of pulling her naughty side forward filled Levi with glee, even as she denied it and ran away. If he could do it once, he could do it again. He flopped bonelessly onto his side, arm aching slightly, neck sore, but content. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll catch up…” Maybe he’d take a little nap on the couch. He shut his eyes, but he was sticky and gross. Not as gross as Eren’s poor short-lived stockings, but he needed to clean up a little, too. Rolling to his feet, he stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a dishtowel and wetting it in the sink. He cleaned himself, gasping at the cold water. Halfway decently clean, he tossed the towel toward the dirty bin. Sighing happily, he walked into the bedroom. The bathroom door was shut so he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and tugged them on. “You done, Eren?”  

 

Eren rolled off the ruined stockings a little sadly. If even Levi had doubts about getting them clean, they were beyond redemption. Fortunately, they were cheap. She’d have to buy some nice ones, see how he liked those. She also mourned a little as she toweled off what missed the stockings. There was a sigh as she picked up the clean panties and night dress she’d picked, pulling them on. She heard Levi in the bedroom and smiled, remembering the sheets. “Yeah, why don’t you just make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right out!” She wet her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth before pushing the door open so he could come in and take care of his own hygiene needs.

  
Not bothering with a shirt, Levi reached out and flipped the covers back. He stretched, feeling the pull through his whole body. He felt good. He smiled, looking toward the bathroom door as it opened. The stockings were gone, as he knew they would be, but they’d fulfilled their purpose beautifully. He took his place next to Eren and grabbed his own toothbrush. He cleaned his teeth as quickly and efficiently as he could, then washed his face and set the washrag down with a sigh. It was a good day after all. “Alright. I’m done.” He left the bathroom and returned to the bed. It sunk under him, soft and amazing and everything he wanted right now. He slid under the covers, snuggling down and hugging Eren’s pillow while he waited for her to return. Inhaling deeply, he caught the scent of laundry soap. Eyes wide, he looked down at the sheets, struggling to make out the pattern in the dark. They were different. She’d changed the sheets for him. A silly little smile took over his face. She was amazing.


	3. A Change of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi move in together. One very important box is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should just not be allowed to rp, it's always so goddamn long. Here, have 17,000 words of moving in together and more smut. Please excuse any typos or wayward comments that might have been left, we uh... did not have the patience to proofread it.

Levi stared around at the empty space. The walls were washed, the floor vacuumed, windows clean. Every surface in the place was as clean as it could get. Satisfied, he tossed his rag into the ‘dirty’ bin and got himself a glass of water from the sink. Today was the day. The day they’d finally move in together. He grinned. The first day of the rest of their lives. A bubble of happiness had been swelling in his chest all day and he was about ready to burst from excitement. He dug out his cell phone and pressed and held. “Eren! I’m done!”

 

Eren heard her phone ring as she loaded the last box into the truck. She wiped her hands off on her jeans and hopped down, running to where her purse was sitting on the passenger seat. “So am I… It’s alright to head over now?” She hated driving, but to make him come all the way back just to do it was dumb. She took a deep breath, nervous. She felt bad as it was. Moving in was just going to be a dusty affair, she knew it. “I’ll be there in like ten minutes, okay?”

 

“See you soon…” He felt like he should add a pet name like honey or sweetie but it didn’t feel right. He cleared his throat. “Eren.” He hung up and looked around. Well, now what? He’d already cleaned every surface, and she wouldn’t be here for another ten minutes. I should have called her sooner, he thought idly. Walking through the house, he tried to find anything he’d missed. But he wasn’t sloppy; - the dirtiest thing in the house was… him. Oh. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, using a clean rag to scrub at his arms. Not satisfied, he stripped off his shirt and started to give himself a thorough sponge bath. The shower was lovely, but without shampoo and towels there wasn’t really a point. Singlemindedly he scrubbed at his body.

 

Eren drove slowly, but traffic was lighter than she expected, and she got to their new place a little faster than expected. She carefully parked the truck as close to the front door as possible and gave a little sigh. she felt kind of dorky today, in jeans and a flannel shirt, with her hair tied back, but she needed to be productive, not cute. She sighed, slipping her pink work gloves back on (hey, something about this outfit needed to be cute) and opened the back, grabbing a box marked “BATHROOM” in permanent marker. She propped open the front door with her hip to allow for the box. “Levi? I’m here, should I put everything in one room or sort it as I bring it in?” She didn’t hear him moving around so she walked through the house, going to set it down in the bathroom. “Ohmygod.” she dropped the box, which made a wonderfully soft sound indicating towels. “Levi what are you doing?”

 

Levi heard her open the door just as he’d lathered one arm to the elbow. Perfect, perfect timing. He quickly rinsed off the suds, but was nowhere near prepared when she came around the corner. “Oh! Uh. Are those towels?” He stood awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom with sopping wet arms, acutely conscious of his state of undress. “I-I thought I’d wash up a bit before you got here. Guess I got carried away.”

 

Eren lifted her hands to cover her eyes. She used the toe of one brown boot to nudge the box towards him. "I-I think so..." she backed out of the bathroom blindly and rounded the corner. "I am not used to that..." she murmured, lowering her hands slowly. "Geez." She sighed softly and bounced on her heels. "Let me know when you're dressed, okay?"

 

He chuckled a bit at her reaction. “It’s not like I’m naked, you know. Guys go topless all the time.” Then again, he wasn’t much of an exhibitionist so she could probably count the number of times she’d seen him without a shirt. He knelt down next to the box, then stopped. He stared at his wet hands in disgust. “Uh… can you open it for me? I’m a little wet right now.”

 

Eren groaned. "Most guys aren't my boyfriend. Why would I pay attention?" When she realized what she'd implied, she covered her face. She kept it covered as she moved back into the bathroom and crouched to open the box without looking. It took her a moment, but she finally did it and pushed a towel in his general direction. "There, n-now please put a shirt on."

 

It was rather amazing how she managed to completely avoid looking at him. “Alright, alright.” He accepted the towel and rubbed himself dry. “Give me a sec.” He looked down at the shirt he’d taken off and sighed. Moving was terrible. Everything was in boxes, including clean clothes. Ignoring the little shudder that went down his back, he pulled his shirt back on. The back of it clung to him in an absolutely disgusting way and Levi couldn’t wait to get a clean one on. “I’m decent now,” he called teasingly, “so I’m coming out.”

 

Eren just huffed and went back out to the truck to get another box. She pulled a few forward so he wouldn’t have to climb up into the truck to each them and took two light ones, stacking them and walking slowly. “You never did answer me. Should I sort them as I go, or stack them all in the living room for now?” She set the two boxes down while she waited for his answer, stretching her arms over her head. Packing was exhausting, unloading was exhausting… she would sleep well tonight.

 

Levi was momentarily distracted by her stretch. Damn, that was attractive. “Uh. Easier to sort as we go, I think. At least into the right rooms.” Wow, how did he word. Glancing down at the two boxes and seeing they were both for the bedroom, he carried them farther back. After that, he made his way out to the truck. Seeing the boxes stacked right on the edge, he grinned. She was trying to be nice to him. Well, there was only one response to that. Steadfastly ignoring the boxes she’d moved forward, he climbed into the truck and pulled out the biggest, heaviest box he could find. Kitchen dishes. Grunting a little, he hefted the box into the house.

 

Eren noticed what he was doing and hopped into the truck after him. “Levi, don’t be stubborn! Be careful, those are really fragile!” She watched after him as he made it successfully into the house and sighed, grabbing three more boxes and fussing as she tried to balance them. She couldn’t lift as much as he could, but she could try and carry as many lighter boxes as possible. Not that her clothes and shoes were light, but she was also some kind of optimist. She struggled to the door and bent her knees to get the boxes below the door’s height and set them down inside the door, pushing them towards the bedroom with a frown. She eventually gave up on shoving them with her feet and bent over, giggling to herself at how he would probably be disappointed by the view. Not her most flattering outfit.

 

He set the box gently on the counter. “I’m not stubborn, they’re heavy.” He walked over to her stack to help, only to be completely distracted by her bending over right in front of him. Dammit. How long were they supposed to wait before breaking in the new house? Swallowing hard and willing himself to focus, he scooted past her and out the door, not-so-accidentally brushing past her ass in the process. This time he did just grab the first box he saw and hauled it into the house.

 

Eren gave a little “eep!” when she felt him brush her rear, and she stood up when she got to the bedroom, staring after him with a pout. Not so disappointed as she thought he would be. She knew he wasn’t that clumsy. She rolled her eyes and gave the boxes one more push before following after him. “We might need some help moving in furniture… what do you think?” She hopped up into the truck and grabbed the box she knew had all her personal stuff in it. Dumb things. Her journal, her favorite stuffed animal… she held it carefully, protective of her dumb things. “I mean we can’t just sleep on the floor, but the bed is so heavy.”

 

Pride made him resist the idea. He should be just as capable as anyone else, but they could really use a few extra hands. “I’ll call Erwin,” he sighed. “You want to call that brute of a sister? She could probably lift the bed single-handedly.” Eren handled the next box oddly, and he raised an eyebrow. “Ah. I’ll just go call him now…” Feeling a little awkward, he stepped around to the other side of the truck and dug his cell phone out of his pocket. Seeing Eren so protective of her things had him feeling a little jealous, but he knew he was being ridiculous. “Hey. You busy? We could use some help…”

 

Eren followed his eyes to the box and frowned. Her hands tightened on it a little and she nodded at him, carrying it into the house and setting it next to her clothes. She dug her phone out of her purse and called up Mikasa. “Hey… I know you don’t really like Levi too much, but…” She pulled the phone away from her ear while Mikasa ranted and then sighed. “Well, we need help moving the furniture in. He’s calling Erwin now, but we could use all the help we can get so we can have it done and over with.” Another pause. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” She put her phone away and went out to where Levi was. “Mikasa said she’d be here soon. Should we start hanging clothes in the closet and stuff while we wait?”

 

Levi scratched his head. “I guess? How about you do that and I’ll keep bringing in boxes?” He looked over his shoulder at the full truck in disgust. “I didn’t think I was a packrat, but…” Shaking his head, he climbed back into the truck and pulled out another box. “Erwin’s only about five minutes away, so if there are any boxes marked ‘panties’ you might want to grab those.”

 

Eren blushed and glared at him. Then she thought about it. “Oh… I think I did pack them separately. Um…” She jumped up in the truck and looked through the boxes nervously. “I just wrote bedroom on it… But what if it gets dropped on the way in?” She bit her lip. Kitchen, kitchen, bathroom, cleaning supplies. “Levi, I don’t see it, have you seen it?” She ran into the house and opened the boxes of her clothes. “Leviiii!” She yelled in frustration. “I think… I think I left it.”

 

He groaned as he staggered in the doorway with another box. “Left it? Left it where? It’s-” he set the box down on the kitchen counter none-too-gently. “It’s probably farther back in the truck. Don’t worry about it, we’ll find it.” Taking a deep breath, he looked at the boxes they’d already brought in. Could one of them have been mislabeled? After a moment’s search he found a razor blade and opened the kitchen boxes. Nothing.

 

Eren reluctantly went to go hang clothes on color-coordinated plastic hangers, keeping her clothes separate from Levi’s. She didn’t bother folding anything because the dresser wasn’t in yet and he would just refold it to his standards. So she focused on lining up the shoes while their helpers moved in furniture around her. She sighed and got out of the way to go put the towels in the little closet in the bathroom, making sure they were organized by size. When Mikasa came to ask how they wanted the bedroom furniture arranged, she jumped up and went to go explain. “Um, Levi, how did we want this?”

 

Levi took the role of traffic manager once their help arrived. He directed each bundle or box to its place, but Eren’s question stopped him short. He walked over to the doorway, looking at the room like he’d never seen it before. “I… don’t remember. The bed was opposite the closet, I think.” He gestured vaguely to the right wall. “We can always move stuff later if we have to.” He bit his lip. “Maybe the dresser…” He looked down at the rumpled clothes in Eren’s box. “Uh. I don’t care. I’ll be good with whatever you do.” He turned on his heel and walked back out, not wanting to say anything bad to Eren and knowing he’d start griping if he stayed in there.

 

Eren gave random directions and then followed Levi, stopping him close to the kitchen and snuggling on his arm, kissing his cheek. “I saw that. You know if I put them away you would re-iron them and refold them.” She looked down at him with puppy eyes, sticking her bottom lip out and tilting her head. “Don’t be too angry at me?” She gave his arm a squeeze. “The bathroom is all set up. Why don’t I go put the dishes away while you clean up, hm?”

 

He accepted the kiss and returned it, going up on tiptoe to kiss her cheek. “Sorry. I’m trying not to get too anal. I’m not mad at you at all.” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling sweat starting to accumulate there. “Moving’s just annoying. I’m looking forward to being in and settled.” He gave her a soft smile. “I’ll take you up on the getting cleaned up, though.” Nodding to Erwin as the man left, Levi slipped into the bathroom. A few bottles had been lined up on the inner shelf of the shower, including his shampoo. Breathing a sigh of relief, he set a towel on the toilet and turned the water on. As he waited for it to heat, he stripped off his sweaty, disgusting clothing and dropped it on the floor.

 

Eren smiled as she heard him go into the bathroom and snuck past it into the bedroom. She reopened the closet and looked through his clothes, smiling as she picked something nice out. She set the outfit out on the nice clean bed and picked a pair of shoes, and then went to go do as she promised. She paused to jot down “Hiding in the kitchen until you’re decent. Prepare yourself. Going panty shopping before anything else plz.” She slipped it under the door before really setting to work. The more that got put away today, the more he would relax and simmer down later on.

 

He cleaned himself as fast as he could, but it was such a good feeling to be showering he took longer than he would have liked. Still, it wasn’t that much later when he shut off the water and groped for the towel. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself briskly. As he did, he noticed a piece of paper had been slipped under the door. Her little note made him grin. Until he was decent, hm? A devious side of him wanted to tease her by coming out in just the towel, but he would be good. The thought of going panty shopping filled him with both dread and glee. Dread because the shops would probably be very, very female, but glee because, well, she’d need support and advice, wouldn’t she? He walked into the bedroom and stopped. She’d laid out clothes for him on the bed. It was ridiculous how happy that little thing made him, but he couldn’t stop the goofy little grin from spreading across his face. Living together. They were living together. Blissfully he pulled the clothes on. “I’m decent!” He called as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull on socks.

 

She reached up to carefully put the last mug in the cabinet before closing it and going to the bedroom. “Figured I should, uh… flex my house wife muscles. Did I do good? It matches to your taste?” She pulled clothes out of her own side of the closet and set them on the bed, undoing her ponytail and shaking it out. She took a deep breath. In a moment of boldness, she undressed quickly and pulled her clothes on. After a moment, while she was straightening her skirt, she murmured, “We have to get used to changing together… right?” She didn’t meet his eyes, blushing furiously.

 

“You did fine.” She had, the outfit matched perfectly. He tugged on a shoe until a noise from her made him look up. Blood rushed to his face. She was… He wrenched his head away, trying to play it cool. “S-Sure. It’ll take some getting used to.” Carefully looking only at the floor, he tied one shoe and moved on to the next. “So uh, where do you want to go? I mean, where do you get panties?” He blushed harder when he realized he really did have no idea where they’d be going. “Do you just… uh… Where?”

 

Eren flinched when he looked, trying to hurry even more. She frowned and pulled a pair of shoes from the closet, slipping them on. She thought for a moment. This could be a valuable opportunity. She slipped the panties she had on down her legs and off over her shoes, clearing her throat. “Th-these are dirty… can’t just wear dirty underwear… r-right?” She pulled her coat on and buttoned it, crouching with her knees bent to awkwardly grab her purse. “Um… I usually get them either at Macy’s or Victoria Secret…” She put the hand not holding her purse over the back of her skirt. “We should hurry. it’s kind of windy today…”

 

Levi made a little squeaky sound in his throat. “You-” He cut himself off and cleared his throat. “M-Macy’s. Okay.” His only experience with Victoria’s Secret was some less-than-innocent marketing materials, but it didn’t seem like a store he’d want to go in. His balls might shrivel. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the front door, not looking at Eren. If he looked at her, he’d think about her, and any thoughts about her right now would absolutely revolve around a certain article of clothing she was missing. “Let’s go.”

 

Eren followed after him, smoothing her skirt under her as she slid into the passenger seat. Her ears burned even as she looked out the window, and she murmured, almost to the point she couldn’t hear it, “Y-you like the Victoria Secret ones better… so far…” She cleared her throat again and crossed her ankles, taking a deep breath. “B-but it’s up to you. You should… pick some of them.” She felt her ear get hot and moved a hand to cover it.

 

He slid into the driver’s side and fumbled for the ignition. “I do?” His face was just going to explode any minute; there was no way it could handle as much of a blush as he had to have. “O-Oh. Um. Okay.” The engine turned over with a dull roar. “I… don’t even know where one is.” He admitted guiltily. Should he know this? He was going to have to learn, it seemed.

 

She groaned and wished she could just disappear. Why was ditching her panties a good idea five minutes ago? She was an idiot. “T-there’s one in the mall.” She paused for a moment before peeking at him. “And yes. The… the ones you like are the fancier ones that make my butt look cute,” she pouted, giving him a long look. “You get to pick them out, you butt.”

 

He shot her a sideways glance. “I’m a butt? You’re the one who decided going commando was the best plan,” he teased. The prospect of picking out underwear for Eren brought his former glee back up to the surface.”I’ll survive Victoria’s Secret, I’m sure. I might even figure out what her secret really is.”

 

Eren stuck her tongue out at him. “Yes. You are a butt who might get to see my butt.” She smiled and turned away again. “Don’t tell me you aren’t excited, ass.” After a few moments, ignoring his dumb joke, she gave a groan and squeezed her knees together. “I really hate this dumb idea of mine, though. What if the wind flips my skirt up on the way into the mall?” She pressed her hands into her lap nervously. “You gotta be my knight in shining armor, okay?”

 

From butt to ass, he’d made progress. At this rate she’d toss him out the window before they even got there. Her groan had him glancing back over, but he was on a main street and couldn’t look long. “Your knight? Does that make you a princess?” He grinned. “Princess Eren. It would be my honor to protect your virtue today. I shall beat off the raving hordes for you.” Speaking of raving hordes, an exceeding stupid person cut across the lane in front of him and Levi stomped on the brake to avoid a crash. “Shit. Or we could just go home. If you stay inside you won’t need underwear anyway.”

 

Eren giggled at his playacting, relaxed a little by his playing along. “Princess Eren… I like it.” She gave him a shy smile, glad he couldn’t spend too long looking. “But last I heard, knights can’t marry the princess, so you should be my valiant prince, instead.” She braced herself and shut her eyes tight when she felt him slam on the breaks. When they didn’t crash, she took in a gasping breath and frowned. “Ugh…” At his comment, she glared at him. “That sounds like a lot of personal interest to me, you pervert. Besides, what are you going to do, come to the store all by yourself and pick some out?”

 

Aaand now he was a pervert. Things just kept getting better, didn’t they? “Do you want me not to be personally interested in you?” He demanded. “Because that’s not happening. And if you must know then yes. I would, okay? I’d go out into a shop full of females and get lacy undergarments for you if that’s what you wanted.” Dammit, he was blushing again. He was a grown man, he could handle this. It was with a sigh of relief he finally pulled into the parking lot. “Now where’s this damn store?”

 

Eren turned a dry look on him. “Cute underwear is something a girl wears for herself. Lacy underwear is something a girl wears for her boyfriend.” She smiled at him anyway, knowing he was trying. “What, am I supposed to wear a maid dress, too? Clean your house with no panties on?” She giggled and got out of the car carefully, hurrying around to his side. “Come on, come on. It’s too breezy out here, let’s hurry.” She grabbed his arm as soon as he was out of the car and pulled him towards the entrance.

 

He let her pull him out of the car, stopping just long enough to make sure the door locked. Then he pulled her until she was against the side of the car. With no chance of a freak breeze, he smiled up at her. “You forgot something, princess. It’s our house.” Grinning, he turned away. “Now come on, the sooner we get across this lot the sooner we can get you fully clothed.”

 

She gave a yelp of surprise when she found herself against the car, blushing at him. She gave a tiny nod. “O-our house. Right.” She cleared her throat and leaned close to him as she walked inside, nervous. She didn’t care if she looked odd, clinging to him in public. Having him as close as possible made her feel safer. “You need to stop me and my dumb ideas, Levi. It should be one of your responsibilities as prince.” She pointed to the store and glanced at him. “Over there. Y-you should just pick out ones you like. I actually don’t have a huge preference.” She whispered her bra size into his ear. “If you pick that size, it’ll fit. M-matching sets.” She didn’t particularly want to go in now, fearing how awkward it would be. And she was just feeling shy and out of place. “D-do you need help?”

 

Levi’s stomach fell. “You’re making me go in alone?” His voice cracked on the last word. Sure, he’d just offered, but he didn’t think she’d actually do it. He cleared his throat. “You know that’s just going to tempt me into buying the most ridiculously lacy things I can find.” But she was giving that little shy look and dammit he had offered already. “Y-Y’know what, I’ll be fine. Just… sit on a bench out here or something, I’ll be back soon.” Heat was already rising up his face again, but there was no way he’d finish this shopping with anything less than full tomato-face. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the store. It wasn’t as bad as he’d expected, really. Not everything was lurid pink, and they had some normal pajamas and things too. Eyes low, he walked over to the first rack and started flipping through the items there. A moment later he realized they were standalone panties and he put them back in a much neater pile than they had been in. He looked up to find a saleswoman making a beeline for him. Oh, hell no.

 

Eren sighed and found a bench, as instructed. She sat with her ankles crossed tight, glancing around nervously. She knew if she looked too awkward, she would just draw attention, but what if someone could tell? She made eye contact with a man and he came over to ask if she was alright and she shot up off the bench. “F-fine! Just waiting for my boyfriend!” She avoided the man and hurried in short steps, trying not to make her skirt sway, towards the store. She peeked in and saw Levi seeming to have a hard time. Right as he seemed to notice a saleswoman coming close she went to him, grabbing his arm. “Have you found anything, hon?” she asked awkwardly, giving the best smile she could. She waved at the saleswoman. “We’re just shopping around, don’t mind us.”

 

A wave of relief washed through him as he felt Eren’s familiar grip on his arm. She shooed off the saleslady and Levi just about fainted. “Thank you thank you thank you” He whispered. “Now where the hell are the matching sets?” He risked a quick look around the store and found a display. “Oh, there!” He pulled Eren over to them, wrapping a hand protectively around her waist. He would have liked to have protected a little lower, but Eren probably wouldn’t allow that. “See anything you like?”

 

Eren gave a happy squeak when she felt his arm around her. She let herself be pulled over to the display, pretending to peruse the display and sneaking a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s see…” She picked up one that was pretty cute, with polka dots. She knew exactly how it would fit, but held it up for Levi’s benefit. “I think this one would look cute on me…” She grabbed the matching panties. “What else now. Oh, this.” This one was black and lacy and she grinned at Levi. “More your taste, I’m guessing?”

 

Levi’s mouth went a little dry as she held up the bra. His mind helpfully filled in the shapes he’d learned. Eren’s shoulders, Eren’s breasts… Her hand moved to the black pair and Levi’s heart worked doubletime. “I’m good with whatever.” He looked down and studied his shoes. “They’re your clothes, you should pick them. Besides, anything looks good on a body like yours.” The words were out of his mouth before he’d thought about it. He looked up at her, too late to take back his words but curious what her reaction would be.

 

Eren was still chuckling at his reaction to the bras when he made his comment, and it took a few moments to sink in before she almost dropped the two sets of lingerie in her hands. “G-geez, Levi… saying something like that is hardly fair.” She pretended to study the price tag on the black bra. “Still… I-I really like your… reaction when I wear something sp-special. And I don’t know what it is you like.” She kept getting quieter as she spoke, until the price tag was practically touching her nose and her shoulders were hunched up. “Pick something… please? It’s a good opportunity, don’t you think?”

 

That was it; he was a human torch. His face was so red he just knew he was steaming. He couldn’t afford to fall to mush in a public place, dammit. He cleared his throat again, hoping his voice would work. “Oh…” He reached up and tugged the black pair out of her hands, putting them back on the pile. “In-In that case, um…” His hand stopped on another pair, this one deep green. “The-These would probably look good on you. The color…” He swore he hadn’t had this much trouble talking to a girl since he was thirteen. “Color would be good for your eyes.” The tag was hidden under the item, but it looked like it was about the same size as the previous pair. “Or is that no good?”

 

Eren glanced back at the black pair as he moved on to a different set. This one was certainly a different color… and she remembered belatedly that he really liked green. She cleared her throat and checked the size as she snatched it up. “If… you like it, I’ll wear it.” She cut the beginning of her next sentence off immediately and went and grabbed a few more sets almost at random. “This should be enough for now. I’ll go pay…” She wanted nothing more than to have the privacy of their new house to celebrate at this point.

 

Levi took a deep breath to center himself and walked up to the front with her. “Oh, no you don’t.” He said. “I walked in here on my own, I am paying for those.” They had to be drawing curious looks now, but Levi found he didn’t care so much now. “You supply the booty, I’ll supply the cash.” He grinned at her. He’d done it, he’d actually survived shopping for underwear. “Now, let’s get home already, I’m starving.”

 

Eren was happy to be getting a gift, but she still pouted. “Fine then, I’ll just pick something out then.” She disappeared into the other side of the store and reappeared with a transparent, slightly lacy mint green nightie, which she put on the other counter. “Th-this is a gift for me, not for you, you know.” She took the bag from the saleswoman and moved closer to him again, mentally preparing herself for the trek back to the car. “P-prince?” she said with a nervous laugh, grabbing his arm tight.

 

His free hand rested over hers and he squeezed lightly. “You know, if you want to wear plastic wrap they have some with more substance. That’s barely a film.” He smiled up at her to let her know he was kidding. “Alright, last big danger. Wind might be lurking around every corner. Danger abounds.” He was almost giddy with happiness at this point, just babbling nonsense. “AND GO!”

 

Eren scoffed at him, holding the bag tight. "I like it so whatever." She frowned and hurried with him, one hand on her backside. She clung tighter to him as they went, giving a whimper when a rather strong breeze came by. "Oh my god, unlock the car, please!" She held her skirt down and waited next to her door, bouncing a little.

 

Levi stepped a little to the side, shielding her as much as he could. “Keys, keys…” He fumbled around in his pockets. “Uh, where did I put them?” He reached in another pocket. “Not there…. not there… ah, here they are!” He pulled them out and tossed them in the air, catching them deftly. Giving her another grin, he unlocked the door and stepped aside with a flourish. “Now, let’s go home. Our home.”

 

Eren scrambled into the car as soon as he moved. She put both bags next to her feet and sighed. "Our" was such a happy word for her today. As soon as she closed her door, she had to press her hands to her cheeks to hide a blush. When they finally got home, she didn't wait for him, running inside with both and hiding in the bedroom to rectify the situation.

 

She took off the minute she could, but Levi didn’t mind. He followed more slowly, locking the car and then the front door. Once in, he took a look around. What to do now… He walked into the living room and regarded the TV. Their satellite was due to be hooked up tomorrow, but he could at least hook up the TV. Drawing close, though, he saw that the back of the TV was covered in dust. Well, there was a place to start. He cleaned the back of the TV with gusto, whistling softly while he did.

 

Eren sighed and laid the new sets out on the bed. He seemed kind of excitable earlier, which meant he might want to do something before bed… she didn’t know if it would matter which one she picked, though. With another sigh, she changed into the green set he’d picked out. If nothing else, she hoped it would get his stamp of re-approval. Redressed, she bit her lip as she peeked around the wall of the living room from the hallway. “What do you want for dinner, anyway?” she asked softly.

 

There was something soothing about throwing himself into a cleaning task. Seeing everything set to right and pristine again just made him happy. The TV was a fun task, with all its various ports and wires and things. He was barely halfway done when Eren peeked around the corner. “Hm. Well, it’s been kind of a long day, do you just want to get something out?” In hindsight he realized they should have picked up something on the way home. Oops. “That way you wouldn’t have to cook.”

 

Eren sighed in relief, coming it sit in front of the TV and watching him move behind it. “That sounds wonderful. You’re so sweet. Still, anything in mind? Maybe some Japanese food from that restaurant downtown?” She scooted on the floor til she was sitting closer to him, happiness making her cheeks a little pink. “I can’t believe we’re sharing a bed permanently…” She squeezed her hands together. “I’m a little nervous, but I’m happy.”

 

Her little blush was so adorable he felt his own face pinking to mirror it. “I-I was thinking something we could order in. So we could, uh, get more used to the place.” He turned back to the TV and fiddled with the wires, not really cleaning. Sharing a bed permanently. On one hand, utter ecstasy. On the other, terror. Two sides of the same expression. “It’ll be fine. I mean… we can take it slow. I can sleep on the couch if you need more time, it’s definitely long enough for me.”

 

Eren looked up at him and immediately brought up both hands. “No, no! I’ll be alright, really. I’ve spent the night a few times, it’ll be… like… that…” As she realized what she was implying, her face picked up more shades of red. The only times she’d spent the night, it had been when they’d been together and she’d been too tired out from it to drive home. After an awkward pause, she let her mouth snap closed and she cleared her throat. “I’ll be fine. Um. I’ll go order dinner.” She hurried to grab her cell phone and look up the restaurant.

 

Leaving the matter of food in her hands was easy. His own eating habits were opportunist at best. When Eren had found out, she’d promptly taken charge of basically everything he ate. Whistling again, he set to his task again. Only a minute later, he was done. Levi stood and stretched. A few sharp pops later, he went to find Eren. “So what are we having?”

 

Eren jumped right as she was clicking the end button on her phone. “Don’t sneak up on me!” She put a hand over her heart and sighed. “And I figured today was a celebrating day, so we’re both having tonkatsu. I got some appetizers, too. I hope a can of pop is okay with you to drink?” She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Is there anything else urgent to do while we wait?”

 

“Tonkatsu? You’re gonna spoil me rotten. If I get fat it’s your fault, okay?” He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “Hmm, whatever shall we do while we wait?” He asked lightly. “I could go sort clothes… We need to hang things on the walls… or…” He leaned up and kissed her full on the mouth, pulling back before she’d had a chance to react. “What do you want to do?”

 

She gave a smile when she felt him pull her in. He seemed to be feeling as playful as she was, and she giggled. “Oh, yes. The dresser clothes do need taking care of.” His kiss wasn’t a shock, but she didn’t even have time to close her eyes before he was gone. “Well…” She squirmed a little in his arms, snuggling in closer and resting her cheek against his hair. “I was thinking… I don’t feel shy about sleeping when I’m… you know, really tired out.” She wiggled her hips and let her fingers roam over the back of his neck. “I mean, if you want to just sleep, I understand. You’ve gotta be tired…”

 

Levi hummed a little when her fingers traced over his neck. “I’m not that tired, sweetie.” The word slipped naturally out, and he was glad she couldn’t see his blush. Just to be sure, he buried his face in her oh-so-conveniently placed chest. “Food won’t take very long, though, I’m not sure I’ll have time to tire you out completely before it shows up.” Plus if the doorbell rang while they were in the middle of things, she’d probably freak. “Maybe we should be patient.”

 

Eren gave a little whine, though she understood. She let her fingers move up into her hair as he let his face rest against her chest. She would never likely admit it, but she loved it when he did this. It was cute. She kissed his hair and smiled. “You’re right, I guess. We’ve been busy all day. Why don’t we just like… cuddle for a bit while we wait then? Something.” She let go of him reluctantly and went to sit on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. “Unless you really do want to keep working, but I think the rest can wait until tomorrow…”

 

The fact that Levi had to honestly consider it was kind of sad. “Well… the place is a mess…” Boxes were still stacked in almost every corner. He shot a dirty look at the rumpled clothes awaiting his attention, then turned to Eren. “But who am I to turn down quality time, hmm?” He made his way over to the bed and flopped down on it, feeling it sink pleasantly under him. “Mmm. This is nice.” He reached out and twined his fingers with hers.

 

Eren smiled as he came and laid next to her, and she leaned over him to grab the blanket she’d folded so meticulously earlier. She let it fall over him as she shook it out, and then she snuggled in under it, resting her head against his shoulder as she curled up. “We can do this whenever we want…” she whispered with an excited giggle. “For being short, you’re so warm.” She huddled closer, her cold nose pressing against the side of his neck.

 

He shivered a little. “I guess it’s a guy thing. You’re usually pretty warm, though.” He pulled the blanket up over his head, making a little noise of contentment. “But other than work, and shopping, and going outside so your friends don’t think I’ve murdered you, yeah, we can do this any time.” He shifted a little, then rolled to face her. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around this… We really did it.” A silly grin bloomed across his face. “We’re living together. Right now. You and me.”

 

She nodded giddily, giving him a squeeze. “It’s so weird to think about. But it’s so amazing.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “And as for cuddling, at least we can definitely do this every night. Well, unless you’re inevitably in the doghouse for something.” She shifted her head so she could give him a tiny, sweet kiss. “I love you, Levi.” She cleared her throat. “I don’t really say that enough, do I?” She brushed her nose against his in an eskimo kiss, smiling softly.

 

He opened his mouth to protest the ‘doghouse’ but her next words pulled him up short. Her still-cold nose rubbed against his and he eagerly rubbed back. “I-” His voice was a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I-I love you, too, Eren. Sweetie.” The arm he wasn’t laying on came up and over her, running lightly up and down her back. “And you don’t need to say it often. I still know.” His face had to be red, but hopefully she wouldn’t notice.

 

Eren gave a quiet, content sigh when he rubbed her back gently. “Do I do anything that you would know? I mean, I know you love me because you’re so protective of me.” She smiled, tucking her head under his chin again. “It’s one of my favorite things about you, you know.” Her own face was red to the tips of her ears, but more out of shyness than anything else. “Do I do anything like that? I feel like you’re always the one taking care of me.”

 

He scooted up a little more to ease his neck. This worked out even better, now neither of them had to look at each other. “You do… everything. I don’t know.” He sighed, thinking. “You… let me take care of you. I mean, I know you’re fully capable of buying your own underwear if you have to, but when you let me do it, it’s… nice. Well, not underwear shopping. I don’t want to do that ever again. But the taking care of part is nice.” It was a damn good thing she couldn’t see his face, it was the reddest he’d ever felt. Why did he have to say things like this? He cleared his throat. “So uh, how long for the food? We should be… not in the bedroom.” His arms curled tighter around her.

 

Eren blushed at his words, but they made her heart warm and her stomach flutter. She loved being taken care of, and he loved taking care of her… it was not only really adorable, but it took the weight of being a burden on him off of her chest. For a while anyway. She didn’t say anything in response, just gave him a squeeze. When he questioned the countdown to dinner, she lifted her head to see where she’d left her phone and grabbed it. “Maybe… five minutes?” She snuggled back in. “Okay so I have an idea, hear me out. I’m so warm right now. How about you go answer the door, bring the food back here, and we have dinner in bed. Stay all cozy warm and just enjoy that we have the bed.”

 

He chuckled. “Gonna let me take care of it, huh?” He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Well, I guess we can do that. We’ll have to be careful not to spill, though, the washing machine’s not hooked up yet.” He regarded the blanket over them. “We could eat on top of the blanket, then if it gets dirty we can just toss it and still sleep.” He grinned at her. “I kinda like this idea. Who needs a table?” Shimmying out of her grasp, he stood and walked to the front room.

 

She hadn’t expected him to go for the plan, but she was pleasantly surprised. A moment after he left the room, the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. She stood up and shook out the blanket again, making sure the whole bed was covered. Then she slid under the covers and sat up against her pillow, warming her hands under the blanket. “Oh, do you need my credit card, Levi?” she called, noting her purse was still next to the bed. She hoped he wasn’t planning on paying for the expensive food she’d ordered. Not after also buying her expensive underwear. “Let me pay,” she added, louder. But she was too warm to get up and really make her point.

 

“Too late!” He called back happily. “Give me a minute.” He walked into the kitchen and pulled out two bottles of pop, then looped the bags over one arm. With a spare finger he grabbed a couple napkins. Just because they were being rebels didn’t mean they had to be savages. Victorious, he walked back to the bedroom. “I bring viands, milady.”

 

Eren glared at him from her cozy spot when he appeared with the bags. “You bought the panties. I was going to provide the celebratory dinner.” After a moment, “What does ‘viands’ mean?” She reached out and grabbed the bags from him, setting styrofoam boxes out on the bed, complete with packets of soy sauce and two sets of chopsticks and forks, because some people were picky. “Come on, get in. Get warm again,” she said, patting his side.

 

He inhaled appreciatively. “Mmm. It means food, I think. I dunno, it sounded fancy.” After a moment’s deliberation he set the pop on Eren’s nightstand. “And you can buy me dinner another time, okay? You’re gonna cook for me more now, so I want to…” He trailed off, staring down at his feet. “Sorry. Uh. Let’s just eat.” He carefully slid onto the bed and took one container and a fork.

 

Eren giggled at him. “Fair enough.” She pulled her serving of tonkatsu close and gave a little bounce of happiness. “Ugh this stuff is the best!” She lifted a bite to her mouth and chewed slowly, savoring it. Once Levi was comfy, she glanced at him with a grin. “And I enjoy trying to be wifely, you know. I may be bad at everything else, but at least I can cook. And apparently dress you.” She took another bite, watching him.

 

Levi took a bigger-than-polite bite of rice and chewed vigorously. “Eren,” he growled, “You’re not bad at everything else. I don’t like incompetence and you know it.” He leaned over and grabbed a drink, taking a quick swig. “This is amazing but your cooking’s just as good. And you’re getting a lot better at cleaning and stuff.”

 

Eren took a drink of her own pop, smiling warmly at him. “That’s sweet of you. Maybe by New Years I’ll have mastered washing dishes to your approval,” she commented with a snicker. She reached for one of the boxes with the appetizers in it, nabbing a dumpling with her fork and nibbling on it. “I learned to cook because of you, you know.”

 

He laughed, too. “It’s always good to have goals. But if you cook, I like doing dishes. It feels like I’m helping with the meal only without the fire department and hazmat team needed.” He leaned forward and stabbed a dumpling. “Really? I thought you already knew. I mean, you were a lot better than me even when we started dating.” Then again, being better than Levi meant being able to cook something other than instant noodles and macaroni and cheese, so almost everyone was better than him. He sighed. “I should learn to cook, too.” He popped the dumpling into his mouth whole.

 

Eren giggled, shaking her head. “I mean, I could cook kind of basic things. But I learned as fast as I could so I could cook for you. It’s kind of embarrassing.” She watched him eat and sighed. “You’re gonna choke, Levi. Slow down.” she bit off half of the dumpling she was eating and offered the other half to him on the end of her fork, holding a hand out underneath in case it fell. “See? Like this.”

 

Levi swallowed hard and coughed a little. “It’s fine. I’m just really hungry.” Seeing her offer him food brought the blush he’d been fighting all day roaring back up to the surface. Timidly he leaned forward and opened his mouth. Her dumpling tasted just like the one he’d already eaten, but there was something really satisfying about being fed. “So are we taking turns now?” He speared another dumpling and held it out to her.

 

Eren couldn’t help her smile widening when her ever so subtle attempt to be cute paid off. She rolled her eyes at the whole dumpling offered to her and decided to be even cuter. She leaned forward and slowly nibbled off half, being careful to not make it fall off. She smiled up at him while she chewed and then took the other half. “These are pretty good. I haven’t had them before today.”

 

His heartrate was starting to speed. Don’t get ahead of yourself, he told himself sternly. It’s food. But the delicate way she nibbled at the dumpling was affecting him more than he wanted to admit. He cleared his throat loudly. “M-Me neither. Uh. What else did you get?” If he could just stay focused on the food, they could get through this meal and then maybe, well, she’d already offered, hadn’t she? And she was wearing one of the underwear sets he’d bought. That thought made his problem much, much worse.

 

Eren was even more satisfied now. He was obviously still excited about what was going to happen after dinner. But now he was being comical. She leaned back, taking a drink. “Well, I could always go grab a banana from the kitchen.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Perv.” She went back to eating her dinner with a smile. “Unless there’s something else here you want to watch me eat.”

 

Well, now he was impersonating a tomato. “I-I just-” Her smile let him know she was teasing, and he groaned. “I’m being good, okay? I really am hungry. My body’s just got a mind of its own sometimes.” Following her lead, he started scarfing his food. It was delicious and hot; he almost burned his tongue more than once.

 

Eren watched him eat for a few seconds as she chewed. “Seriously, though, you’re gonna choke, and I am not certified to do anything about that.” She glanced down at her food, which was halfway gone. “I think I’m going to save the rest of mine for tomorrow. You keep eating, I’m gonna start wrapping things up to go in the fridge.” She begrudgingly slipped out from under the covered and started grabbing boxes, leaving his. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

He grunted in assent and kept eating. Finally, finally, his stomach was getting full. He slowed, savoring the last little bit of food. It had been a long day and now that he thought about it, he’d skipped lunch. No wonder he ate like he was starving. He popped the last bite into his mouth and chewed slowly, closing cartons and making sure nothing had spilled. It was a miracle. Not one spill. He swallowed and smiled. Good, that meant they didn’t have to move the blanket. Slipping off the bed, he gathered his trash and walked into the front room. “You know we didn’t spill a drop? We’re surprisingly amazing at eating neatly, I guess.”

 

Eren turned from the fridge when she heard him come in. “Really now?” She double checked everything was wrapped tightly before closing the fridge. “See, you’re usually meticulous anyway. I’m not very good at it. Today was kind of the opposite, though.” She watched him dispose of his food containers and walked over to him. “I’m glad though. The house is still freezing, I didn’t want to have to take off the blanket.” She hurried back to the bedroom and shimmied back into bed. “I’ll just be here.”

 

“Shit,” Levi swore. “I forgot to turn the heat on!” He washed his hands quickly, then went to the thermostat. He turned it on and bumped the heat up several degrees. “There. That should make things better.” Peering around the corner, he could just see the edge of the bed. “It was 68 degrees in here, no wonder you’re cold!” He called. Rubbing his arms vigorously, he walked back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. “Sorry. The guy told me to turn it on and I forgot.”

 

Eren frowned at him over the covers. “It better be on now.” She squirmed under the covers, sliding her skirt down her legs. She flung it at him. “Now either come warm me back up, or bring me my pajamas.” Her blouse followed.

 

Levi made a little squeaky sound. Well, if those were his options… His fingers fumbled on his shirt buttons. “Okay, okay. I made a mistake.” A cold house and one lost box wasn’t too bad, was it? He didn’t have a lot to compare it to. His shirt joined hers on the floor, followed quickly by his pants. It really was cold, he shivered as he made his way to the bed. Squirming in after Eren, his cold toes brushed her bare leg. “S-Sorry!”

 

Eren smiled and pulled him close. “It’s fine, just come here.” Even his cold toes couldn’t ruin how happy sharing a bed made her. She gave a quiet giggle. “I um… I wore the one you picked out. Shame it isn’t warmer. You’ll get to see it again, though.” She kissed his cheek, wrapping her arm around his waist as she clung to him.

 

He snuggled farther into the pocket of warmth she was creating, humming happily. “The green one?” He grinned and ducked his head under the covers. “So you did!” One hand ran lightly up her side to the band of her bra. “Looks like it fits, that’s good.” He popped his head back up and gave her a mischievous grin. “‘You’ll get to see it again’, she says.” His fingers tickled her sides. “That’s pretty bold, Eren.”

 

Eren pressed her lips together when she felt his fingers on her side. “Mhm, I told you it was the right size,” she murmured. His grin made her hide her face against the pillow as heat spread through her cheeks. When he tickled her, it spread to her ears. She gave his shoulder a little shove, frowning as she looked at him again. “Well we live together now, and I only have five sets for now, it… it wasn’t… I didn’t mean it like that,” she lied, pouting. “Don’t be mean…”

 

He wiggled up and kissed her forehead. “I was teasing you, silly. And size isn’t always perfect. One time I found two pairs of jeans that said they were my size and one was two inches longer than the other. So it’s good to be sure.” He scooted back down and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

 

Eren returned his kiss, scooting to be flush against him. When he moved away, she followed, kissing him again. This wasn’t something that made her anxious, so she wanted to draw it out longer. Kissing Levi was always nice. When she finally needed to breathe, she immediately ducked her head against his shoulder. “A-are you warm yet?” she whispered, giving him a squeeze.

 

He kissed her back happily. Her head against his shoulder sent a tingle down his back. “I’m plenty warm.” He really was, between the blanket, Eren’s body warmth, and the heater finally being on the room was starting to heat up. The hand on her side slid around to her back, and he rubbed up and down her back. His fingers lingered on the clasp of her bra. Would it be too bold to just pop it open? Biting his lip, he tugged at it a little.  

 

Eren sighed into him when he rubbed her back. He must have known she was nervous. She took a deep breath and let her hand wander up to his shoulder. She hadn’t noticed his hand had stopped moving until she felt that small tug, and she gave a startled gasp. “Sorry,” she whispered, nuzzling his neck. “G-go ahead.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze.

 

The gasp wasn’t exactly comforting, but Levi took her at her word and tugged harder at the strap. “Hmmm.” He tugged it in another direction, and this time it popped open. “Aha! Why do they make those so hard?” He complained grumpily. With a grunt, he rolled on top of Eren and leaned down to kiss her again and again until he was breathless.

 

Eren was giggling at his difficulties until he finally got it open, and then she began trying to shrug out of it. She was interrupted when he rolled on top, and the surprise sent a jolt through her down to her toes. She tried to match him kiss for kiss, but by the time he ran out of breath, she was getting even more nervous, and she gasped quietly as she lifted a hand to her face. “Geez, someone’s excited,” she teased, reaching up to push some hair behind her ears. “Don’t surprise me like that!” She was tempted to knee him, but she wasn’t quite that angry.

 

“Ooh, someone’s fiesty.” He grinned at her. “So you don’t like it when I’m on top of you? Fine, then.” He flopped over next to her on the bed, dislodging the blanket covering them. “Here, now I’m helpless.” He pulled both of his arms up above his head. “Better?”

 

Eren sat up when he moved off of her, staring down at him. “You know that’s not what I mean… I’m still jumpy.” She leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’m getting better about it, Levi.” She blushed as she took a moment to think. Finally, she shrugged out of the bra and pushed it over the side of the bed. “Though I guess this is better. Though if you do let me go at my pace we might be done by lunch time tomorrow.” She tilted her head from side to side as she weighed their options. “Just nothing too surprising. I usually like surprises, honest. But not that kind.” She gave a sigh as she stretched her back and then laid down against him, placing a couple of fluttery kisses on his neck.

 

He relaxed back against the bed as she shucked her bra. “I know, but I’m trying to be careful. I don’t want to put too much pressure on you. If it takes all night, it takes all night.” Actually, the thought of taking it super slow was rather appealing. He wasn’t sure how long he could last, but they could certainly try. Keeping his hands above him, he stretched his neck to make it more accessible to her. “Just do whatever you want, ok?”

 

Eren rolled her eyes. “You startled me, you didn’t pressure me. I was the one who first brought up the idea, Levi.” She settled against him, making her kisses a little messier. “Whatever I want? So I can leave some pretty purple marks?” She laughed against his neck, her hand wandering down his chest over his stomach. She nuzzled the space right under his ear with her nose. “I got a few days off work, but you…” She nibbled his ear lobe. “Whatever I want, though.”

 

A shudder ran through him. Hickeys from Eren. Now that was an idea he could support. Just the thought of it was affecting him strongly enough he had to fight back a squirm. Her teeth on his ear pretty much settled the question, though. He bucked up uncontrollably. “It’s cold enough to freeze shit outside. I can wear a scarf. Ereeeeen,” he whined. “Ah! Do that again!”

 

Eren giggled at his reaction, running her tongue up the shell of his ear. “Like that? Or maybe this?” She pulled his ear lobe into her mouth and gave it a little suck. “Though you showed me your neck, so maybe…” She moved closer over him, slowly, and ran her tongue from the apex of his collar bone up across his Adam’s apple.

 

The moist heat on his ear drew another low whine from him, but her tongue on his neck made him full-out moan. “E-Eren,” he panted, “Don’t stop…” Putting her in control had been a good idea, she seemed to be enjoying this. Hands twisting in the pillow, he bucked up again.

 

Eren lifted off of him when he bucked, and she stared down at him with a smile. “If I don’t stop, you’re not going to last very long, are you?” she teased. Yet she complied, lowering herself to rest against him again and lapping slowly at different spots on his neck. There was a teeny tiny pause as she considered, but then she bit down on a spot on the right side of his neck, pressing her lips to the spot so she could suck hard and make it a prettier color. “Looks nice,” she murmured as she lifted her head to see her handiwork. “I’m jealous.”

 

She was far too right. Levi was so hard he almost couldn’t take it, but he bore it as she teased him. Her mouth bit down on the sensitive skin just at the joint of neck and shoulder, startled a shout out of him. Out of habit his body tensed, thinking of thin walls and people nearby… but there weren’t any, were there? The thought brought a grin to his face. “If… you want…” He panted, “we could match…”

 

Eren pursed her lips and tucked her fingers under her chin. “Hm, yeah. I think that would be lovely. I’d like about six in this size and maybe… five a little bigger? Scattered of course. I’ll leave the placement up to you,” she murmured flatly, as if shopping. Then her facade broke and she started laughing, her face red up to her ears. When she was able to breathe again, she pressed her forehead against his chest. “Fuck, yes please.”

 

He gave her a devious grin. “You know what? Our neighbors are awful far away. Things could get… noisy.” His eyelids lowered a little. “No one would hear you but me.” One hand cupped the back of Eren’s neck as he drew her up to his mouth, kissing lightly before clamping down hard. He sucked longer than he needed to, alternating gentle and harsh to make it nice and dark. He broke off with a gasp. “One down. Spreading them out’ll be kinda difficult like this, though.” He wiggled under her.

 

Eren braced herself over him with both hands, her hair falling down past his face. She gave a few little gasps in quick succession, each increasing in intensity, as he attacked her neck. When he finally bit down, she gave a strangled noise, fingers digging into the pillow on either side of his head. She had to fight her instinct to lower her head, keeping her neck stretched out for him as she closed her eyes. By the time he broke off, her lips were trembling and she tried to listen to what he was saying coherently. She just nodded and rolled off of him, laying next to him and giving him a look. When she finally found her voice, she just gave a little whimper, biting her lip.

 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking over at her. She looked so good like this, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed. He smiled and rolled over her, straddling her thighs. “Now, I believe the order was eleven…” His gaze roamed her body, looking for the perfect spot. Smiling a little wider, he leaned down and kissed her collarbone, then moved over the mound of one breast. His breath tickled lightly over her nipple, but he kept moving down to the underside. With a satisfied hum, he latched on and sucked hard.

 

This time, on top was right where she wanted him, and she chewed her lip as she gazed up at him. He took his time finding a good spot, and every time he paused, she wished he would just stop and bite her. “Y-you don’t have to be that specifi- AH!” She was cut off by a shout when he finally found a good spot and attacked. Her body arched up towards him and she covered her mouth with both hands out of habit. Her head tilted back into the pillow, exposing her neck.

 

Levi licked the mark in brief apology, then raised his head far enough to meet her eyes. “Hey, you don’t have to stifle it. We’ve got good insulation in here.” He’d made sure of that early in their search. “The bedroom’s the best insulated in the whole house.” The pale flesh of her neck was too enticing; he moved up and latched on again, gentler this time.

 

Eren gave a weak laugh in response. She moved her hands away from her mouth and brought them over her head to clutch at the pillow, keeping them in place. “How’s this?” When she saw him moving close to get to her neck, she stretched it out again, and gave a soft, high moan when he bit down. “Mm… I bet you love marking me up like this. So possessive…” she purred.

 

He chuckled. “Maybe a little.” Way, way more than a little. He leaned on one hand, tracing the other down her neck, across her collarbone, down to a nipple and played with it lightly. “Is this the part where I say ‘my precious’ and we hide from the light of day?” Leaning close enough to her ear that his breath moved her hair, he whispered huskily, “My precious.” Barely below the ear, he sucked gently, maybe too gently to leave a mark.

 

Eren gave a little moan and squirmed as he finally touched her. Maybe it was her nerves from earlier, but she felt like even a tiny touch just lit her up. His joke made her fingers let go of the pillow as she started laughing. “Oh my god, you dork!” Her laughter tapered off as he leaned in closer, and her mouth hung open when she felt his breath. Her hands froze between her face and their prior position. Her eyes closed at his whisper and she tilted her head away so he could reach the spot better. “Y-you… dork… oh my god, Levi.”

 

He repositioned slightly and sucked hard. Ah, now that would leave a mark. “I am a dork,” he muttered, “and you like me like this.” He pushed himself upright and admired his handiwork. Tongue flicking out over his lips, he tried to decide on the next spot. Where to mark this time? “So many options….” He wiggled down lower, hissing as his length brushed her leg. “How about…” He kissed above her belly button. “Down here?”

 

Eren pressed her lips together, her hands slowly, slowly moving to grab onto the pillow above her head again. She looked up at him when he leaned away, eyes low. She vaguely watched him move, and her stomach flinched at the contact, not even out of surprise but more out of reflex. She had to wet her own lips as they went dry, and when she finally spoke, her voice came out low and raspy, roughened by arousal. “L… lower…” she whispered before pressing her face into the side of her arm.

 

That single word shot through Levi like liquor. Surprised, he looked up to find her avoiding his look, but a blush crept down her neck. “Oh? Lower?” He grinned as he shimmied down the bed. His legs dangled in empty space as he pressed a kiss to just below her belly button. The sleek skin was too tempting, he bit down again. Harder to get a good grip here, but worth it. “Is this what you meant?” He asked light and teasing.

 

Eren gritted her teeth when he bit down. She hadn’t been prepared for it with her face hidden, and the spot he picked was thin, so it actually hurt. Not that she could complain. Even as her legs stiffened with the slight pain, it also sent a jolt straight to her core. Once he was done, she kept her face hidden, shaking her head. “N-no.” She shifted her knee a little, maybe just an inch, to expose her thigh just a little. “Lower, please…” She regretted moving her leg at all, wondering if that was too obvious.

 

Levi tried not to laugh as he pressed a gentle apology kiss to the bite. His fingers traced the edge of her panties, and he marvelled at the beautiful contrast between them and her skin. “These really do look good on you,” he murmured. “Black’s overrated.” Not that he had anything against black, but the green looked better on her. Slowly he scooted farther down. His breath caught when his groin brushed the edge of the bed, bringing his face level with her thighs. With a soft push to the knees he silently asked her to open her legs more.

 

Eren opened her eyes briefly when he commented on the panties. “I’m… glad,” she coughed out, biting her lip. At the slight push, as gentle as she expected from him, her face flared even more, and she groaned softly as she hid her face again. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and pressed her lips together, and then finally, slowly, opened her legs, lifting them a little by bending her knees. “God, this is embarrassing…” she whispered.

 

He laughed at that. “It’s supposed to be. But it’s okay, it’s just you and me. After all the shit I do, you think I worry about embarrassment?” He meant it to be encouraging, but it came out a little harsher than intended. In lieu of an apology, he pressed a kiss to her knee, slowly sliding his fingers up her thigh.

 

Eren flinched a little at his tone, lowering her chin to her shoulder. “Sorry… I’m trying to be better about it.” Her nerves and her new feeling of mild guilt clashed when she felt his fingers trail up her leg, inside her thigh. She squirmed, hips shifting so the thigh under his fingers twitched away. “Sorry,” she apologized out of habit. “I’ll hold still.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

 

Levi sighed. “Eren…” She was trying so hard. “Eren, sweetie, we don’t have to do this. We can take it slow if that’s what you want. What you need.” She’d already agreed to move in; that was a huge adjustment. He was getting greedy. Guilt washed through him, killing his arousal. With another sigh he wormed back up onto the bed and laid next to her. “I’m sorry, too. I say things without thinking sometimes.”

 

Eren sat up in a hurry at his words, her hands falling into her lap. “No, that’s not it, Levi…” She bit her lip when he moved to lay beside her. Her heart fell into her stomach and she lowered her head. “We were going slow. How much slower could we possibly go?” she murmured, pulling her knees up to her chest. After a few moments, she lowered her face onto her knees. “I said you could go ahead.”

 

“If you get that nervous, we’re going too fast.” Seeing her curled up like that hurt. He really had messed up, hadn’t he? “I’ll go as slow as you need. I need to practice a little patience anyway, it’s never been one of my strong points.” He grinned, trying to make it a joke, but she still wasn’t looking.

 

Eren just sighed, frowning into her knees. Finally, she lifted her head, tossing her hair out of her face. “And if it doesn’t get better? What if my… my progress has hit a plateau?” She stared hard at him, trying to figure out what was going on with herself. “It hasn’t gotten much better the last few times, Levi. If I give you permission, just… just keep going. Once we get far enough I feel better, I just…” She groaned, mussing her hair and flopping down next to him. “Foreplay is really really nerve-wracking, that’s all. Geez.”

 

He bit his lip. “If this is where your progress stops, so be it. I’ll deal with it. Your comfort’s just as important as mine.” Her next words sent him into a giggle fit. “You know, usually the foreplay’s for the girl’s benefit but I think that’s not what’s happening here.” He squirmed closer and kissed her cheek. “I keep trying to do the ‘right thing’ and make it as comfortable as possible and we’re going in the exact opposite direction.” Another fit of giggles.

 

She pouted at him, pushing her hair off her face. “Don’t giggle so much, you creepy jerk.” It was a joke and she made sure he knew it, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. “And I never said I wasn’t benefiting. I was nervous, not scared.” She huddled close to him, cold. “And what do you mean, you’ll ‘deal with it,’ what are you gonna do, rub one out in the bathroom just because I’m freaking out?”

 

One hand reached over and ran gently through her hair. “If that’s what I have to do, then yeah. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve jerked off to avoid doing something stupid.” Heat rose in his cheeks. “Uh. I mean… I just.” There wasn’t a graceful way to come back from that. “I just have a hard time telling between nervous and scared. If your mouth is saying yes but your body’s saying no, I get confused.” He scratched his fingers in her hair harder. “So… sorry. Wanna try again?”

 

Eren gave a happy noise against his shoulder at the hand in her hair. “Feels nice,” she mumbled, closing her eyes. She snorted a laugh at his screw up. “That sounds really creepy you know.” His gentle fingers began scratching her scalp and she shivered. It felt great. “I guess my body needs a mouth of its own so you can tell ‘no’ apart from ‘oh my god I cannot believe I am doing this’ and ‘that tickles.’” She didn’t look up at him, just snuggled closer, resting her head against his chest. “I’ll make you the same offer, Levi. Either keep me warm, or get me my pajamas.” After a moment’s thought, she pinched his side. “And since when do you see me as someone quiet enough to not tell you ‘no’ when I don’t want it? If I didn’t want it, I’d have kicked you in the balls.”

 

He flinched when she pinched him, and flinched again when she suggested harm to his nethers. “Or you could just say no, you don’t need to go that far.” He kissed her forehead and his hand slid down to trace her back. His fingers traced lightly up and down in odd patterns. “And sorry. Again. This one was my bad.” A smile crept across his face. “I’ll make it up to you, though. Scoot up?”

 

Eren smiled. "But you know I would. Even if it's you, Levi." She relaxed into his touch, proving her point. "Scoot up?" She moved up on the bed until they were about even. "Like this?" she murmured, missing her ideal cuddling spot.

 

He kissed her on the nose. “Yep, just like that. Hold on.” He wriggled down the bed yet again, idly wondering if he’d have rugburn tomorrow, until he was in danger of falling off again. On the way down, he let his fingers trail over the marks he’d already made on her neck, breast, and stomach. The last one he bent down and licked just to get her to flinch. At the same time, he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh. “Can we try this again?”

 

Eren did as expected, her tummy twitching in response to his lick. His hand on her thigh made color return to her face and she bundled her hands against her chest just above her breasts. "Go ahead. I mean it." She took a deep breath and opened her legs for him again, closing her eyes. Barely audible, she whispered, "Make it a good one..."

 

Confident this time, he ran his hands up and down the smooth flesh of her inner thighs. Such a shame to mar it. A wicked grin bloomed over his face. Who was he kidding? He gave her thigh a kiss so light it was barely a breath, then sealed his mouth over the spot and sucked lightly. Slowly, he increased the pressure, sucking harder and digging his teeth in a little at a time. He watched her anxiously, ready to stop the moment she wanted him to.

 

The first light suck made her press her lips together in frustration. She’d been braced for him to bite down all at once. And it was when he added teeth that she gave a tiny moan, swallowed up by her arm as she turned her head again. She thrashed her head a bit as she became more and more frustrated. “J-just do it! Hard!” she finally whined, tossing her head to the other side. “I want it to hurt, Levi!” She reached down to thread her fingers through his hair. “Just this once even, I just really want it!”

 

He pulled back just long enough to huff in amusement. Sometimes she surprised him in a good way. “Alright.” Without any more delay, he sank his teeth in hard to her soft skin. He had enough experience in biting to stop just short of breaking skin. Biting was good. Bleeding was bad. Satisfied, he sat back and stared at the mark, hand still tracing back and forth across the other leg.

 

Eren gave a little, brief whimper when she watched his head lower and gritted her teeth the second he bit down. Her whole body froze, toes stretching and tensing in pain. But her fingers tightened in his hair and her ears became pink. Her body relaxed slowly when he lifted his teeth away and she panted for a few seconds before her knees started trembling. She murmured a garbled thanks as she lifted a hand to her face to hide her own lewdness. Deep down she was disappointed that it wasn’t bleeding, but she would not only never admit to that level of perversion, but she also knew why he wouldn’t bite that hard. She may have liked it, but it was a bad idea. Once she was totally calmed down, she tried to close her knees a little, embarrassed by how she’d become more aroused by the pain. “M-move…” she complained noncommittally.

 

Levi laughed breathlessly. “Should I? Hmmm… I wonder…” Instead of moving back up he switch his attention to the other leg. “Since you seem to have an obsession with matching sets, you know.” He licked a long line from her knee to her panties, enjoying how much this was affecting her. Had she always been so into marking? Regardless, it was one area he was more than happy to indulge her in. Glancing to the mark he’d already made, he bit down in mirror-image. This time he didn’t mess around, biting hard and fast.

 

Eren sat up halfway to complain and let out a weak moan when she felt his tongue so close to home. She let out a hot breath, lips trembling. “L-Levi, you-” She didn’t get a chance to finish as he chomped down on her other thigh and her body fell back onto the bed as she cried out. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she gasped, hands scrabbling uselessly for purchase on the bed. “God… oh my god.” Her leg had tensed up at an awkward angle this time and it made her legs open wider as she squirmed. The second he let go she tried to roll away, covering her face, but she betrayed herself by moaning low. “Again, do it again. Hard. God, Levi, it feels so good. Bite me, please.”

 

He moved out of the way as she rolled on her side, contemplating his next move like it was a game of chess. What would be the best move here? His eyes were drawn down to the curve of her pantyline across her ass, and his grin got wider. Tickling lightly down her back, he leaned back down and kissed the edge of her panties, then moved a hair lower. He sucked gently at first to test her reaction, then bit down when she didn’t tell him to stop.

 

Eren inhaled softly when he kissed where he did, closing her eyes. She grabbed onto the pillow, giving a tiny high pitched noise when he finally bit down. She pressed her knees together hard, frustrated by how she ached where it counted. “Levi,” she panted out, toes curling. “Th-thank you…” She buried her face in the pillow, feeling the soreness on the insides of her thighs and it sent a spark through her. She didn’t know how to express her growing need that made her want to cry, she was so overwhelmed.

 

He pressed a light kiss to the mark. “Any time,” he said huskily. One finger played with the band of her panties. “Eren…” A sudden thought stopped him cold. “What box were the condoms in?” he asked in a small voice. “Tell me they weren’t in the panty box.”

 

Eren licked her lips when she felt like maybe he knew how she was feeling, playing with her panties like that. Then he seemed to hit a wall, and his words made her sit up, glaring at him. “I am on the pill, Levi. And we were out anyway.” She softened her gaze and gave him a loaded glance. “And if you leave now…” She closed her eyes and bit her lip, unable to believe what she was about to say. “If you leave now… when I’m… really, really wet…” She shook her head, unable to finish the thought, and rolled back onto her back, frowning up at him. “You wouldn’t leave me like this, right?” She wiggled her hips at him.

 

A small noise of dissatisfaction escaped him.“ I know you’re on the pill, it’s just… neater.” Good thing they had lots of blankets on the bed, then. Her words sent a jolt through him. It was one thing to know she was enjoying herself, but hearing her say things like that… “Okay, okay.” He pushed himself into a sitting position and tugged at her panties. “I wouldn’t leave you hanging, Eren. Well, not on purpose. I’m human and I make mistakes sometimes but-” His rambling cut off when her panties finally slipped down her legs.

 

Eren had to cover her face when he finally started to pull her panties down. This was possibly the most embarrassing part. There was just something about being totally exposed that made her nerves flare up, but she was excited, too. Deep down, she knew how much he loved her body and how much she’d made him wait already. “If you want to be neat, I guess you’ll have to get creative…” she murmured, peeking at him and pressing her knees together when she realized they were open. “Oh god.”

 

“I’ll survive,” he assured her. Like hell was he stopping now. He climbed up the bed on all fours to kiss her again, letting one hand trail down between her legs to gently brush through the hair down there. He peppered kisses across her neck and slipped a finger inside her. “Whoa, you are wet!” he blurted out. It shouldn’t have been a surprise; she’d told him she was, but feeling it around his finger… He took a deep breath to steady himself. “Al-Alright. Are you okay if I…?”

 

Eren let out a little gasp when she felt him slip a hand between her thighs, one finger pressing inside her effortlessly. She gave a little whimper into her hands covering her face at the feeling. “I told you… I’m dying over here,” she complained. At his unfinished question, she lifted her head to look at him. Usually she was pretty tight and it took a bit of work to make her comfortable, but like this… “Only if you promise to stop if it hurts,” she whispered, opening her knees just a bit.

 

Levi smiled. “Of course?” This Eren looked so different from the one who’d told him she’d kick him in the nuts for a ‘no’. She looked so cute shy; even if he would have preferred her to be more comfortable, he loved her embarrassed. “Just say something, okay?” He shifted farther down and lined up their bodies. Shifting onto his elbows, he gave her collarbone a quick lick as he gently started pushing in.

 

As he moved closer, hips shifting together, she bit her lip as she opened her legs enough to accommodate him. The lick to her collarbone was her cue to lie back against the pillows again. “I’ll be okay,” she whispered, though she watched him nervously. When she felt the tip of his erection at her entrance she closed her eyes and grabbed up fistfuls of sheets. It didn’t hurt, not yet, but it was still a strange feeling to her as she was filled up slowly, gently. A completely alien feeling. “G-give me a sec,” she gasped as she felt just the slightest twinge of pain once he was all the way inside.

 

Levi stilled, rooted fully inside her. Shit, he’d forgotten how good it felt without a condom. He focused on taking deep breaths, then kissed her collarbone again, sucking. They still hadn’t made it to eleven marks yet, he thought fuzzily. How many more did he need? Three, four, something like that. He sucked harder, trying to distract her.

 

Eren gave a little, strained moan and tangled the fingers of both hands in his hair. “That feels nice,” she murmured, closing her eyes. Her hips squirmed from the attention and she whimpered as it hurt a little. “I think this is the best it’s gonna get right away, hon.” She took a deep breath. “You can go ahead, I’ll be okay in a minute.”

 

He frowned, but she’d made it clear that without a no she expected things to continue. “O-Okay. Let me know.” He rocked gently against her, enjoying the sensation maybe a little too much. His breath caught as he moved a little more, feeling the slow drag of flesh on flesh. “Sh-Shit… Eren…” He moved his head to the other side of her collarbone and started sucking another matching mark.

 

She winced as he moved, stretching her the rest of the way a little at a time. There was pleasure, but pangs of discomfort diminished it a little. Taking measured breaths, she giggled. “Is it good?” she asked softly. It was cheesy, but she wanted to tease him. His latching back on to her collarbone made her give a pleased whimper, tangling her fingers again. “Mm…” The pain was starting to fade and she pressed her knees against his hips. “M-more,” she whispered, looking up at him with damp eyes. “A… a little faster.”

 

“Is it good?” He raised his head to look down at her incredulously. His rhythm stuttered as her hands twined tighter in his hair. “Eren…” At her urging he picked up his rhythm again, thrusting faster. One particularly hard thrust pulled a moan out of him. His cheeks burned a little at how lewd that sound was, but he thrust in hard again and gasped. “V-Very good. Ngh.”

 

Eren gasped and threw her head back. Her lips were pressed together to muffle her surprised moans. "Oh god, Levi..." she whined, clinging to him. The sting completely disappeared at the exact moment he managed to hit right where it mattered and she let out a loud squeal of pleasure as it took her by surprise. His noise had been lewd but she was already red and now she covered her face and whimpered.

 

Well, it seemed he was doing something right. He jolted when she squealed, and then started laughing breathlessly. “E-Eren,” he gasped, still keeping his pace. “Wow.” His mind was fogging over in pleasure, but he wanted to hear that again. He bit his lip in concentration and thrust more carefully. “There? Was it there?”

 

Eren gave an extra whimper at his laughter. "D-don’t tease me!" She had to lower her hands from her face and grab the bed again, the best she could, when he started seeking out that spot. She squeaked and arched off the bed when he managed it again. "Levi, that’s not fair!" It was still mostly out of surprise,  but she knew if he continued to hit it, she’d get loud, and she didn't know if her heart could handle that.

 

The arc of her body felt unbelievably good. Shit, I need to get her off fast, he thought murkily. “Yep, right there. And you know what they say about fairness, sweetie.” He pushed himself more upright and placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place with his body weight as he thrust in again. He missed the angle that thrust, but the next was better aimed.

 

His hands on her hips felt stupidly good and she didn't even know why but it made her gasp even when he missed. She pressed her hands over his and tilted her head back to moan loudly when he hit again. Gasping, she squeezed his hands. "Two... more, right?" She licked her lips. "Nobody said they have to be bites, right?"

 

A moan slipped past his control in echo of hers. Her hands on his, encouraging him to pin her down, pushed a button Levi didn’t even know he had and he almost didn’t catch what she said. “Two? Y-Yeah. I… huh?” Their new position had way too much space between his mouth and anything of hers to leave any marks… oh. A bolt of heat shot through Levi as he understood. “Te-Tell me if it’s too much.” He gripped harder, thrusts speeding as he did.

 

Eren’s own composure was in shreds the moment he tightened his hands on her hips. "Mm, harder," she moaned shamelessly, her nails forming half moons on the backs of his hands. His new pace made her cry out every few thrusts, writhing in his hands. "Levi, I'm almost there," she promised, toes stretching and curling as he moved.  

 

The stinging pain of her nails made his hands tighten convulsively, tighter than he would have dared normally. The sounds she was making were beautiful, amazing, and Levi never wanted them to stop. Heat was pooling in his belly, though, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His own control was shattering piece by piece. Her name rolled off his tongue again and again as he thrust harder.

 

The bruising pressure on her hips made Eren’s eyes tear up, but it also lit a fire in her belly that made her moan Levi’s name on every available breath. He began to thrust harder and she tossed her head back. The sheer volume of the noise they were making finally hit her somewhere in her mind and she couldn’t help but smile as the bed creaked. A particularly well-aimed thrust broke her out of her wandering thought as she hit her peak, toes curling in tight. "L-Levi!" she gasped, her hands slackening off of his as she started to breathe again. "Levi..."

 

Her smile startled another gasp out of him. “So beautiful,” he moaned. Her body tightened around him and he lost the ability to breathe as he came hard. His back arched and his vision went white. An eternity later his brain reconnected enough for him to pull in a deep breath. “Shit. Shit.” He looked down at her hazily. “Wow.” His gaze travelled down to her hips, and his hands still gripped tight around them, and he hastily loosened his grip. “S-Sorry!”

 

Eren was too blissed out to be embarrassed when she felt him come inside. She blushed at the weird feeling, but that was it. Once he came down from whatever cloud he'd been on, she mourned as he lifted his hands away. "Sorry about what?" she murmured, voice husky with her afterglow. "I loved it." She closed her eyes to take stock and accidentally yawned. "Heh, and you wanted to avoid a mess."

 

He pulled out and flopped down next to her, fingers tangling with hers. “I think I squeezed a little too hard. Those are gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow.” He echoed her yawn with one of his own. “Y’know… I kinda gave up. Too much effort.” He chuckled. “Just gonna trust the pill, I guess.” He leaned his head on her shoulder and looked down her body, admiring the multiple dark marks that marred her skin. “Should get up though. Clean up. Get under covers.” The room wasn’t near as cold as it had been, whether due to the heat finally kicking in or their activities, but goosebumps were still starting to rise on his arms.

 

She snuggled close to him, rolling on her side and squeezing her thighs together carefully. "Gonna carry me over the bathroom threshold or am I gonna make a mess on the way?" she giggled, brushing her nose against his neck. After a moment, she let her free hand touch one of the marks on her hips with a small smile. "And I don’t mind. All the better to remember great sex."

 

He shivered harder when her nose ghosted over his neck. “Frankly I don’t think I could carry you. My legs are probably jelly.” Her next words sent a deep blush across his cheeks. Her total lack of embarrassment afterward was almost shocking, but in a way comforting. He wondered if eventually she’d grow into being that way all the time. The mental image of a bold Eren tackling him to the ground made his breath catch. “I-I’ll go get a washcloth,” he said, pushing himself upright and turning away from her.

 

Eren sat up halfway to watch him. She was starting to feel a chill too, but one that had less to do with cold and more to do with the little bit of cum that escaped down her thigh. "Hurry, it's getting away!" she yelled mirthfully, laughing. "It feels gross!" She rolled to face the door, grinning. This was more fun. Once the embarrassment passed, she was in her happy place. She considered doing something to poke fun at him, but she didn't particularly want to move either.

 

He staggered into the bathroom on wobbly legs. Shit, there was no way he could have carried her, he could barely carry himself. At her call, he muttered a curse and grabbed the washcloth off the counter. “Coming!” he called. Then he stopped and snorted. Really? This was what they’d been reduced to? Shaking his head, he walked back into the room and held up the rag. “Do you want to or should I?” He grinned.

 

Eren cracked up, covering her face as she laughed. "That's the problem, darling, you already did," she yelled back. Eren gave him a look when he returned. "For reaching purposes it would be easier if you did but that creepy old man smile is weirding me out." She snatched the washcloth from him, making more slip out and she squeaked at the gross feeling. "Oh god." She covered her face. "Every time I move it comes out, how much is there?!"

 

His lips pursed as she snatched the cloth from him. Ah well, he’d have other chances. Her words startled a laugh out of him. “Ahhh, sorry. I got pretty worked up today so there’s probably a lot. He looked down at the blanket and sighed as he saw a gob of white. “The blanket needs to come off anyway, so don’t worry about it, just get it out.” He perched on the edge of the bed, waiting.

 

She gave him a playful glare as his face fell. "No, really. Why do you want to do it?" She crossed her arms and her ankles, watching him. "Is there uh, something you haven't told me? A kink I should know about?" She threw the washcloth at him. "Whatever it is, it's fine, do it while I'm in a silly mood."

 

The washcloth hit him flat in the face, but he caught it before it fell. “It’s not a kink!” He protested. “You know I do a better job cleaning than you do. And cleaning’s fun for me.” His cheeks colored again. “N-Not like… ’fun’, but fun like… ugh.” He shook his head and crawled up on the bed next to her. “Doesn’t matter.” He moved up between her legs and tucked the washcloth under her. “Okay, sit up?” She hadn’t been exaggerating, there was already a lot coming out.

 

Eren’s laughing at his awkwardness was cut off when he moved her legs open to put the washcloth where it need to be and the weirdest feeling she’d ever had in her life made her eyes cross for a moment. “Oh god, oh, ew.” She took a deep breath to compose herself and moved with his hand holding the cloth until she was sitting up. She covered her face. “I am pretty sure this is a genre of porn, Levi.” Even though the feeling was completely disarming, her cheeks were red. “N-next time you are going out to buy condoms.”

 

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her disgust. “You’re the one who told me not to leave, sweetie.” He moved the washcloth a little to catch some more. “Oh, good, it’s slowing down.” Without thinking, without warning, he slid a finger inside to encourage the last of it out of her.

 

She gave a sigh of relief when he said the mess was almost dealt with, and then came the finger. She was still oversensitive from the sex and didn’t expect it, so she jumped, squeaking. “Shit, Levi, don’t do that!” She lowered her head onto his shoulder. “You scared the hell out of me, and now it feels even more weird. Are you about done?”

 

“Sorry!” Levi pulled his finger back, watching a tiny bit more leak out. “Yeah, done.” He folded the washcloth carefully and wiped along the full front of her sex. Then he stood and patted her head. “Gonna go toss this, be right back.” He walked to the bathroom and pitched the rag into the dirty bin. Sighing happily, he returned to the bathroom. “Okay, blanket’s gotta come off next and you’re sitting on it.”

 

Eren gave another sigh as she stood up. That might have been more awkward than waiting for him to get back with condoms. She started pulling off the blanket and balling it up, glad he'd gotten the heat working. "Okay now I am definitely getting my pajamas," she teased, shoving the blanket at him. She went to the bag from earlier and giggled as she shimmied into the teddy she’d bought. "Might as well."

 

Taking the balled-up blanket, Levi frowned. “Did I see you grab that? Huh.” He hefted the blanket up and started toward the door. “Good thing the washer’s getting hooked up tomorrow. I’ll leave this in the front room for now.” He tossed the blanket next to the couch and retreated back to the bedroom, going to the chest of drawers. “Where’d you put my boxers?”

 

"You did, I think." She sat on the edge of the bed, straightening out the comforter and the pillows that were messed up when she got too squirmy. At his question, she stood up and leaned around him to pull open the top drawer. "Your undies are on the right side," she explained. Her side contained the four remaining sets of lingerie they’d bought, lined up neatly. "I think I did a good job."

 

He looked down at the somewhat neat arrangement, and a bubble of warmth welled up inside him. Seeing them laid out like this, one half his and one half hers, really brought home again that they were together. “Looks… great,” he said, then cleared his throat. He pulled out a clean, dark pair of boxers and slipped them on. He looked back at the bed she was straightening, then at the clock. “Do we have any ice cream?”

 

Eren glanced up at him, confused. “Ice cream? This late at night?” She sat back down on the bed. “I mean, I bought some vanilla, but…” The idea that he was being romantic finally hit her and she trailed off into a small giggle. “Dinner in bed, now dessert, too?” She gave him a little shove to the shoulder as she walked past him towards the kitchen. “I’ll get it, you go ahead and get in bed.”

 

Levi made a show of staggering against the wall from the ‘force’ of her blow. “Yes, ma’am!” He grinned and climbed up on the bed, then pulled back the comforter and burrowed underneath. It was cold, he was stupid, but he wanted that ice cream. It was one of his few weaknesses, so when he wanted to indulge it was pretty much the go-to item. He pulled back the blankets on Eren’s side, too, and settled in to wait. “Bring lots of napkins!” He called at the door.

 

Eren scooped an indulgent helping of ice cream into two bowls, adding spoons. She put the carton back in the freezer and rinsed off the scoop before leaving it in the sink. Grabbing a handful of napkins out of the package still sitting on the counter, she brought everything back to the bedroom with a smile. She set his ice cream on his lap so she could cuddle in on her side, pulling the covers up. “You and your ideas.” She kissed him on the cheek before taking a bite.

 

Levi accepted the bowl from her and examined the giant scoop. “Holy shit, Eren, this is huge!” He shot her a grin before picking up his spoon. “Well, we did work off most of the calories from the tonkatsu, so I guess we can afford to indulge… again…” A little sound of happiness escaped him as the first bite melted across his tongue. He closed his eyes and savored the taste. “Mmm.”

 

Eren gave a little snort, shivering at the combined chill of the room opposing her flimsy pajamas and the ice cream. “Hey, knowing your libido, we’ll work off the ice cream by noon.” She said it with a straight face, but after a few seconds she had to look away as she smiled. “And if you keep using your teeth, I might just be up for some exercise.” She cleared her throat for emphasis before shoving a rather large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

 

Her little shiver didn’t go unnoticed. He scooted a little closer and then a little more until his body was a solid line of warmth against hers. Then he took a huge bite of ice cream right as she started speaking, and coughed. He grabbed a napkin just in time to avoid spilling, swallowing convulsively. “Shit, Eren, I had no idea you were so into that!” Now he needed the ice cream to cool down his head, all the blood in his body felt like it was on his face. “W-We should give you a day or two to start healing those, though. Especially the hip ones.”

 

Eren smiled at his surprise. “I am very much into it.” She snuggled against him happily, noting the slight soreness in her hip. She pouted at him, though. “Even if I say I want more of them?” She reached up to run her fingers over the ones on her neck and collarbones. “They make me really happy…” She kissed his cheek. “And the hip ones are my favorite.”

 

He leaned into her shoulder, taking another bite of ice cream and savoring it. “I’d be happy to give you more, but too many and I’ll have an angry Mikasa out for my blood. So… yeah. We should take it easy on them.” Face still burning, he turned his head toward her to hide his face. “At least where she might see them…” he muttered.

 

Eren set her half-finished ice cream down and moved to lay her head on Levi’s lap, smirking. “Where she might see them, hm?” she teased, crossing her legs with one foot dangling close to the wall next to the bed. “I want some cute purple polka dots on my legs.”


End file.
